


Karasuno Group Chat: A Chaotic Tale

by CaseFanFicWriter



Series: Chat Fics Accross The Anime World [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Karasuni Group chat, Karasuno, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nekoma, Romantic Fluff, chat fic, chatfic, haikyuu chat fic, haikyuu chatfic, karasuno is chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseFanFicWriter/pseuds/CaseFanFicWriter
Summary: The Chaotic Tales of Karasuno (and friends) Group ChatHow chaotic can they be?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Chat Fics Accross The Anime World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918882
Comments: 120
Kudos: 451





	1. One Day....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Karasuno (et al.) Group Chat.

**GC**  
**Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Club**  
_xx-18-xxxx 9:22 am_

_Hinata changed his nickname to: Little Giant (2)_

_Little Giant (2) changed the group's name to: Soaring Crows!_

**Tsukishima:** Oh that's stupid.

 **Little Giant(2):** SHUT UP TSUKISHIMA ITS TOO EARLY TO BE THIS MEAN YOU KNOW!!

 **Kageyama:** Boke Hinata, who gave you the rights to change the group's name.

 **Little Giant(2):** Why? It wasn't restricted, plus Kenma just changed their group chat's name, i got a little jealous.

 **Tsukishima:** What simple brain you have there, very you.

 **Little Giant(2):** TSUKI SHI MAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Noya:** OOHHH NICE IDEA SHOYO! IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE GROUP'S NAME AS WELL! **@Ryuu**

_Ryuu changed the name of the group to: Noya and Ryuu's Mafia_

**Noya:** SO COOL RYU!!

 **Ryuu:** I KNOW RIGHT HAHHAHAAH

 **Little Giant(2):** Noooo soaring crows sounds better.

_Noya changed his nickname to: Simp4Kiyoko(GM)_

**Ryu:** HAHAHAHAHA OH SHIT

_Ryuu changed his nickname to: Simp4Kiyoko(A)_

**Little Giant(2):** GM ??? A ?? Nani??

 **Simp4Kiyoko(GM):** Grand Master.

 **Simp4Kiyoko(A):** Apostle.

 **Little Giant(2):** OH WOW

 **Tsukishima:** Oh wow, that's so very stupid.

 **Simp4Kiyoko(A):** WHAT THE FUCK TSUKISIHMA

_Simp4Kiyoko(GM) changed Tsukishima's nickname to: SaltyDino_

**SaltyDino:** THE FUCK

 **Simp4Kiyoko(GM):** Serves you right, bitch.

 **Simp4Kiyoko(A):** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Little Giant(2):** LOLOLOL

_Kageyama changed his nickname to: Milk Overlord._

**SaltyDino:** Wow, seriously, you took all that time to just change your nickname to that nerdy piece of shit.

 **Milk Overlord:** FUCK OFF.

 **Little Giant(2):** It's cute tho, that's you ign on among us right?

 **Milk Overlord:** Yeah.

 **Daichi:** The hell is happening.

 **Sugawara:** Seriously, weren't you supposed to be studying for your exams? Flunk Squad? 

**Sugawara:** AND JFC, CHANGE YOUR NICKNAMES.

 **Simp4Kiyoko(GM):** EHHHH

 **Sugawara:** NOW.

_Simp4Kiyoko(GM) Changed his nickname to: Thunda_

_Simp4Kiyoko(A) Changed his nickname to: NotBald_

**SaltyDino:** Wait, what happened???? I was changing my nickname too, but it says im not authorized anymore?

 **Sugawara:** Yes, i turned it off. Dont worry it fits you, also, take that as punishment for being too salty this early.

 **Little Giant(2):** Thanks mom.

 **Thunda:** Thanks mom. (2)

 **Thunda:** Thanks mom. (3)

 **Milk Overlord:** Thanks mom. (4)

 **SaltyDino:** The Fuck.

_Daichi changed Sugawara's nickname to: Sugamama:_

**Sugamama:** DAICHI?

 **Daichi:** What? It fits you.

\--  
END


	2. Hinata's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NotBald:** **@Little Giant(2)** Hinata, buddy, you alright over there?
> 
> **Thunda:** Maybe he's "busy" HAHAHA
> 
> **Daichi:** SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU, ISTG.
> 
> **Sugamama:** MY BABY... MY BABY'S INNOCENCE 
> 
> **Little Giant(2):** I'm okay.... I mean, it wasn't that bad.

**GC**  
**Noya and Ryuu's Mafia**  
_xx-19-xxxx 4:33pm_

**Little Giant(2):** GUYS GUYS GUYS

**SaltyDino:** UGH, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW.

**Sugamama:** SHHH. What is it Hinata?

**Thunda:** HINATA NO.

**NotBald:** DO. NOT.

**Little Giant(2):** But I wanna know

**Sugamama:** KNOW WHAT? THIS BETTER BE NOT SOME PORN SHIT OR ELSE.

**Little Giant(2):** Wait.. what's porn?

**Sugamama:** I-

**SaltyDino:** OOOPPSS. This would be fun, im interested now.

**Thunda:** Oh, that was not our fault.

**NotBald:** HAHAHAHA

**Sugamama:** It's nothing, baby, what was your original question?

**Little Giant(2):** Wait, no, i've heard that somewhere before.... whats porn?

**SaltyDino:** That's right orange head, don't stop until you get your answer.

**Daichi:** DO NOT FUCKING GAS LIGHT THE CHILD.

**Thunda:** I think, Daichi would better fit, to answer Hinata on this one.

**Daichi:** WAIT WHAT.

**Sugamama:** Yeah, Daichi, yo- you take this one...

**Daichi:** WTF.

**NotBald:** HUEHUEHUE

**Little Giant(2):** **@Milk Overlord** Kags, what's porn.

**Milk Overlord:** WHAT IN THE FUCK, BOKE HINATA BOKE, WHAT THE FUCK

**SaltyDino:** What a nice choice of vocabulary to answer the shrimp. 10/10.

**Daichi:** TSUKISHIMA KEI, YOU BETTER STOP NOW OR 15 LAPS TOMORROWS PRACTICE.

**SaltyDino:** LOL HOW SCARY.

**Asahi:** Can't we just, forget about this and move on to another topic? Omygod.  
\  
**Little Giant(2):** ASAHI-SAN, WHAT IS PORN

**Asahi:** !!!!!  
_Asahi is offline_

**SaltyDino:** You know what hinata, since everyone is just dancing around your question, why not just google search porn.

**Thunda:** HAHAHA I WAS ABOUT TO TYPE THAT

**NotBald:** FUCK HAHAHA GO HINATA SEARCH IT

**Sugamama:** NOOO BABYYY NOOOOOO

**Daichi:** THAT'S IT. 35 DIVING DRILLS FOR THE THREE OF YOU, NO WATER BREAK.

**Little Giant(2):** Okie. BRB

**Milk Overlord:** HINATA NO!!!!!!! FUCK

\--  
\--  
\--  
_5 Minutes Later_  
\--  
\--  
\--

**NotBald:** **@Little Giant(2)** Hinata, buddy, you alright over there?

**Thunda:** Maybe he's "busy" HAHAHA

**Daichi:** SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU, ISTG.

**Sugamama:** MY BABY... MY BABY'S INNOCENCE

**Little Giant(2):** I'm okay.... I mean, it wasn't that bad.

**Little Giant(2):** HOY **@Milk Overlord** BAKAgeyama. You never told me, we've been doing porn all this time !!

**Milk Overlord:** ........

**Thunda:** OH SHIT

**NotBald:** :O

**SaltyDino:** HAHA NICE KING

**Daichi:** SUGA, CALM DOWN

**Sugamama:** WHAT THE FUCK, KAGEYAMA YOU PERVERTED MOTHER FUCKER WHAT DOES HE MEAN YOUVE BEEN DOING PORN ALL THIS TIME YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO HIM EVERYTHING SO I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT HERE

_Milk Overlord is offline_

\--  
END


	3. After Hinata's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Daichi:** It's too early for this sass tsukishima.
> 
> **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki..... can i compare our math homeworks? I'm at the library.
> 
> **SaltyDino:** On my way.
> 
> **NotBald:** PFT. SIMP.
> 
> **SaltyDino:** FUCK OFF

**GC**   
**Noya and Ryuu's Mafia**   
_xx-20-xxxx 7:53 am_

**Daichi:** **@Everyone** Please don't forget Coach Ukai pushed the practice to 10AM today. No need to loiter around the gym.

**Thunda:** WHAT NO ONE TOLD ME ASDGSFG I'M ALREADY AT SCHOOL ON MY TRAINING CLOTHES

**Daichi:** I told Ryuu to tell you.

**NotBald:** ... oh.... yeah right.... that's what i forgot to do... oopps.

**Thunda:** RYU! DAMMIT

**NotBald:** I'll just go to school early then, let's hang out, let's look for Kiyoko-san! <3

**Thunda:** Nah, I just saw Asahi, i'll bother him instead!

**SaltyDino:** So when is **@Milk Overlord** 's funeral? I heard sugamama finally nailed him on his coffin.

**Daichi:** It's too early for this sass tsukishima.

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki..... can i compare our math homeworks? I'm at the library.

**SaltyDino:** On my way.

**NotBald:** PFT. SIMP.

**SaltyDino:** FUCK OFF

_xx-20-xxxx 8:00 pm_

**Sugamama:** Seriously. Kageyama. I'm sorry for hitting you hard earlier. Even tho you honestly deserve it for corrupting hinata's innocence. But then again, i shouldn't be intruding in your relationship.

**SaltyDino:** That's some weird apology, or whatever is that called.

**Milk Overlord:** I'm also sorry, for doing that... i just.. can't help myself.

**Thunda:** So, you and Hinata are a thing?

**Milk Overlord:** Yes.

**SaltyDino:** gay

**Milk Overlord:** STFU FOUR EYES AS IF YOU AND YAMAGUCHI ARE THAT INNOCENT.

**Yamaguchi:** **:O** How'd you know?

**SaltyDino:** SHUT UP YAMS

**NotBald:** PFFT YAMS HAHA

**Milk Overlord:** Doing it in the lab was a mistake. Tsukishima.

**SaltyDino:** FUCK. I'll get you back for this.

**Sugamama:** I'm having a panic attack from all this. jesus christ.

**Asahi:** *Blesses All of Your Souls.*

**Daichi:** Breathe in the paper bag suga. Deep breathes.

**Little Giant(2):** Wait, my question yesterday was still not answered tho.

**Milk Overlord:** BOKE STOP, THE LAST TIME YOU WENT ASKING QUESTIONS I GOT MY ASS WOOPED.

**NotBald:** Kageyama doesn't like getting his ass wooped...

**Thunda:** Maybe he likes to do the wooping.

**NotBald:** *Wink* *wink*

**Thunda:** *wink* *wink*

**Daichi:** WAS THE 35 DIVING DRILLS NOT ENOUGH.

**Ennoshita:** even just lurking, saps the energy out of me. What the hell is this chat anymore, before this was just some random announcement group chat.

**Thunda:** Get into it Enno.

**Ennoshita:** Also, what's up with that group name. Since when?

**NotBald:** IKR, ITS AWESOME

**Litlle Giant(2):** What does simping means? (btw, that's my question)

**Sugamama:** Why are you even asking, my child.

**Little Giant(2):** Well, Noya and Ryuu-senpai kept on saying they are simping for Shimizu-senpai, and then I overheard Yachi said Kageyama was simping for me. I was just confused.

**Daichi:** Oh, you poor soul.

**Milk Overlord:** WHAT I AM NOT SIMPING FOR YOU

**SaltyDino:** LOL YOU 100% SIMPING ON THE CHEETOS THO

**Thunda:** HAHAHAHA 

**Sugamama:** Im so sorry, but. Kageyama, you are definitely simping on homeboy hinata, over here.

**Little Giant(2):** Hm. I still don't get it, is this like the porn thing? Maybe ill just goole it. brb.

**Milk Overlord:** IM NOT. IF ANYONE'S SIMPING ITS THE FOUR EYED SWAMP THING OVER THERE

**Little Giant(2):** I just looked it up. LOL Kags, you are a simp.

**Thunda:** HAHAAHHAHAHAAHAH

**NotBald:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAH

**SaltyDino:** ScreenShot save to phone. LOL

\--  
END


	4. The One With The Confiscated Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Milk Overlord:** ...
> 
> **SaltyDino:** ....
> 
> **Sugamama:** SERIOUSLY STOP THIS HOLY SHIT
> 
> **Thunda:** I have to say.... he looks fine as fuck.
> 
> **Asahi:** WAIT WHAT

**GC**  
 **Noya and Ryuu's Mafia**  
xx-21-xxxx 9:12am

**Little Giant(2):** SUGA-SENPAAI, DAICHI-SAN IM SO SORRY !!!! 

**Sugamama:** It's okay Hinata, that's was kinda unfortunate, but it happens.

**Milk Overlord:** Wait, what happened ?

**Little Giant(2):** I borrowed daichi-sans phone, cause i was playing genshin impact. |CryingEmoji| and it got confiscated by a teacher.

**Milk Overlord:** HINATA BOKE WHY WE'RE YOU EVEN PLAYING DURING SCHOOL HOURS

**Sugamama:** I think you know why...

**Milk Overlord:** ..... TSUKISHIMA TEME.

**SaltyDino:** What? It was was not my fault your stupid boyfriend got so mad and jealous i grinded for a character he wanted to get and failed to do so. All i did was to rub it on his face, what's wrong with that?

**Little Giant(2):** Bastardddddddddddd |CryingEmoji|

**Ennoshita:** Wait, why are you even playing on daichi's phone? Not on yours?

**Little Giant(2):** Well, i play on my computer at home.... my flip phone cant run the game.

**Asahi:** Let's just wait till the teacher gives it back, they usually do when classes ends.

**Sugamama:** Don't worry, im not even mad, let's just all calm down and hinata, you can get the phone back before coming into practice. -Daichi

**Little Giant(2):** OSU!

_10 minutes later_

**Thunda:** OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY.

**NotBald:** TSK TSK TSK

**SaltyDino:** What are you goons upto now.

**Thunda:** Shut up salt shaker this does not involve ya

**NotBald:** Look at what the teachers just gave us.  
 _NotBald sent a photo: |DaichiPhone.jpeg|_

**Sugamama:** MY PHONE, WHYD YOU HAVE IT -Daichi

**SaltyDino:** Yeah, you don't need to add your name at the end, we kinda know who you are by the message.

**Thunda:** Sensei's last class of the day was with us, so naturally, she gave the phone to your clubmates. HAHAHAHA

**Little Giant(2):** What's so funny?

**Thunda:** THE PHONE.

**NotBald:** DOESNT HAVE.

**SaltyDino:** A password?

**NotBald:** Uh-huh.

**Thunda:** Exactly, nice salty, you're quick witted.

**Sugamama:** OH FUCK. GIVE IT BACK. NOW.

**Thunda:** ehhhhhhh, raise your hand if you wanna see what's inside

**SaltyDino:** *raises hands*

**Sugamama:** TSUKISHIMA

**Asahi:** Noya.... no.

**Thunda:** One vote? I think that's enough.

**NotBald:** Where should we start?

**Ennoshita:** You two are so dead.

**Sugamama:** Daichi already stormed out of the gym to hunt you two down.

**NotBald:** He won't find us!

**SaltyDino:** OPEN HIS GALLERY

**Sugamama:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_2 minutes later_

_Daichi has sent a photo: |DaichiFlexingBicepsOnMirrorOnlyWearingBoxers.jpeg|_

**SaltyDino:** HOLY SHIT

**Sugamama:** FUCKING

**Little Giant(2):** Oh wow that biceps looks so goooood

**Milk Overlord** EHEM.

**Sugamama:** AHEM.

**Little Giant(2):** What? Kageyama? Yours isn't as big as that. It looks so good and firm too

**Yamaguchi:** IKR and look at those abs and abdomen, hngg. |Sparkles| |Sparkles|

**Milk Overlord:** Excuse your mouth.

**Sugamama:** AHEM.

**SaltyDino:** Im sorry, yamaguchi what?

_Daichi sent a video: |DaichiPushUps.mp4|_

**Little Giant(2):** Wwwwwoooowwwww 

**Yamaguchi:** Hmm hmm.

**Milk Overlord:** ...

**SaltyDino:** ....

**Sugamama:** SERIOUSLY STOP THIS HOLY SHIT

**Thunda:** I have to say.... he looks fine as fuck.

**Asahi:** WAIT WHAT

_Daichi sent a photo:|DaichiKissingBlushingSugasNeck.jpeg|_

**Sugamama:** adfgkjhlerudhgfduhgakgjrergohdead.

_Daichi changed his nickname to THIGHchi_

**Thunda:** What? Ryuuuu no! NOT THAT

**NotBald:** What he has nice thighs!

**Yamaguchi:** HE DOES!

**Sugamama:** He does... they're very firm.

**SaltyDino:** ALRIGHT, YAMAGUCHI WHAT'S UP??

**Yamaguchi:** AHAHAHA GOMEN, TSUKKI. |KissingEmoji|

_THIGHchi changed his nickname to: DADchi_

**NotBald:** Okay, i think we can settle with that.

**Milk Overlord:** Seriously, noya-san tanaka-san, sugamama's tearing up.

**Thunda:** :O

**Sugamama:** SERIOUSLY ????!?!?! NOW EVERYONE SAW DAICHI'S SEXY AS FUCK. |CryingEmoji|

**SaltyDino:** Oh wow, that's what you're worried about? OPEN UP THE TEXT MESSAGES.

**Sugamama:** NOOOOOOO! Okay, i give up, come on, what do you want? just to give the phone back.

**NotBald:** HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE SPICY MESSAGES SUGA-SAN HAHAHAHA

**Sugamama:** STFU, Just tell me what the two of you want!

_DADchi changed Thunda's nickname to: CoolNoya_   
_DADchi changed NotBald's nickname to: CoolRyu_   
_DADchi changed SaltyDino's nickname to: SIMPishima_   
_DADchi changed Milk Overlord's nickname to: KAGShroom_   
_DADchi change Yamaguchi's nickname to YamsGucci_

**CoolNoya:** Okay, we want those nicknames to stay, and we get off the hook from this.

**SIMPishima:** WHAT THE FUCK

**KAGShroom:** WHATS A KAGSHROO- Oh..... Son of a bitch.

**Little Giant(2):** Ooofff, thank god mine didn't get changed.

**CoolNoya:** OFC, you're cool shoyou!

**Little Giant(2):** NOYA-SENPAI |Heart| |Heart|

**SIMPIshima:** BOOOOO

_DADchi deleted 3 sent items from the groupchat_

**CoolRyu:** We had our fun, i think that's enough, Daichi might really kill us this time holy fuck.

**Sugamama:** FINE. I'LL LOOK FOR DAICHI AND WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE CLUB ROOM. NO MORE SHENENIGANS. 

**CoolNoya:** Okay..... just dont let Daichi hurt us, we're sorry, okay, we just got carried away too much. |PleadingEyes| |PleadingEyes| Mama?

**Sugamama:** |Sigh| Fine, i'll look for Daichi now, but you two must behave.

**CoolRyu:** YEY

**CoolNoya:** YEY

**SIMPishima:** UGH, LAME.

**YamsGucci:** Tsukki be nice.

**Asahi:** Found Daichi.... huffing and puffing at cafeteria.... we're on our way back to the gym.

**Little Giant(2):** OOOHHHH I WANNA GO TOO, IM OTW TO THE GYM TOO

**KAGShroom:** AS IF, HELL NO, STAY AWAY FROM DAICHI-SAN, YOURE MINE.

\--  
END


	5. The One With The Angsty Yet Fluffy IwaOi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Iwaizumi:** NO, WHAT THE HELL? NO! LET ME EXPLAIN!!
> 
> **Kuroo:** Go to the time out corner iwa-chan you've been a bad bad boy.
> 
> **Tsukishima:** Uh oh....
> 
> **Daichi:** Oh shit.... guys....
> 
> **Kuroo:** What happened????

**DM**   
_xx-22-xxxx 7:45 am_

**Oikawa:** IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN <3

**Iwaizumi:** Not now.

**Oikawa:** BUT WHY

**Iwaizumi:** I'm busy rn.

**Oikawa:** BUT

**Iwaizumi:** Not buts, and stop with the all caps it's annoying.

**Oikawa:** WE'VE BARELY SAW EACH OTHER THIS WEEK

**Iwaizumi:** WE LITERALLY SEE EACH OTHER AT PRACTICE EVERYDAY WDYM?

**Oikawa:** I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, YOU MEANIE

**Iwaizumi:** Seriously, Oikawa, i'm sorry, i'm busy with cram school atm. I promise to make it up to you.  
 _Iwaizumi is offline_

**DM**   
_xx-22-xxxx 8:12 am_

**Kageyama:** Baby. Baby?

**Hinata:** Yeah?

**Kageyama:** Are you... busy?

**Hinata:** My parents are home tho.

**Kageyama:** BOKE. ITS NOT THAT.

**Hinata:** WHAT IS IT THEN

**Kageyama:** I'm at the park with Oikawa-san.

**Hinata:** ARE YOU CHEATING ONE ME KAGEYAMA, YOU BASTARD

**Kageyama:** BOKE NO, WHY WOULD I ? 

**Kageyama:** I was on my early jog when i saw Oikawa-san on a bench crying, so i only ran up to him to check up on him, he hasn't said a word and is still crying..... help me? i don't know what to do.

**Hinata:** Oh no.... what happened. I can't really go cause i'm baby sitting natsu right nooowww..... wait.. i'll go ask suga-senpai to help.

**GC**   
_xx-22-xxxx 8:50 am_

_Sugawara has made the groupchat_   
_Sugawara named the groupchat Sparkly Bottoms_   
_Sugawara changed his nickname to Sugamama_

_Sugamama added Hinata, Oikawa to the group_

**Oikawa:** Sparkly what now?

**Hinata:** What's a bottom?

**Sugamama:** ....

**Oikawa:** LOL mistakes were made.

**Sugamama:** How're you feeling Oikawa? Where are you?

**Hinata:** What's a bottom?

**Oikawa:** I'm feeling much better, Tobio bought me three boxes of milk before i swatted him away, i'm actually in my room now, Tobio walked me home.

**Sugamama:** What happened?

**Hinata:** What's a bottom

**Oikawa:** Ahhhh... it's nothing, it's just, all this pent up frustrations. I can't contain it anymore so i went and cried it all out.

**Sugamama:** Iwaizumi?

**Oikawa:** Yeah....

**Sugagamama:** Oooff.

**Hinata:** What's a bottom?

**Oikawa:** .... It's the one receiving, Hinata.

**Sugamama:** I... may have made a mistake naming our group that.

**Oikawa:** lol, anyways, good idea, we should add more people in here.

**Hinata:** Wait.... receiving what?

**Oikawa:** Oh you poor child, what has Tobio done to you.

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-22-xxxx 8:59 am_

**Daichi:** **@Iwaizumi** Dude, are you okay?

**Iwaizumi:** What? 

**Daichi:** Suga chatted me, about Oikawa?

**Iwaizumi:** Wait, what? Something happened to Tooru???

**Daichi:** Suga said you had a fight and Oikawa's upset.

**Iwaizumi:** ... it's nothing, it's something so stupid and small.

**Daichi:** Alright, don't let that small argument be blown out of proportions.

**Iwaizumi:** Yes, dad.

**Kuroo:** Say, thank you daddy daichi.

**Bokuto:** You are such a dad daichi. lol.

**Daichi:** SHUT UP. BE THANKFUL SOMEONE'S LOOKING OUT FOR YOUR ASSES.

**Sakusa:** I seriously don't know how you guys roped me into this. 

**Osamu:** I mean, you are topping my brother. Right?

**Tsukishima:** Apparently, not enough.

**Kuroo:** Poor Atsumu. lol.

**Sakusa:** STFU

**Ushiwaka:** You should get laid more often sakusa.

**Bokuto:** HAHAHAAHAHAHHA

**Osamu:** I mean.... where is the lie.

**Sakusa:** All of you stfu, as if me and iwa are the only ones having problems. Does the bottoms even know about this groupchat? 

**Iwaizumi:** We don't have a problem, he's just throwing his usual tantrum.

**Kyoutani:** CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS SHIT KEEPS ON POPPING UP AND BEEPING AND IM TRYING TO FUCK YAHABA.

**Kuroo:** No need to show oof mad dog, just mute the chat ffs.

**Makki:** Iwa, what even are you doing?

**Iwaizumi:** IM STUDYING FOR CRAM SCHOOL

**Makki:** Oh really.... then what are you doing at a cafe with some bimbo?

**Kuroo:** OMG

**Bokuto:** IWAIZUMI.

**Iwaizumi:** WHAT??

**Makki:** Mattsu and I, we're literally behind your dumbass. **@Kageyama** look at this fool.

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-22-xxxx 9:19 am_

**Oikawa:** Do you get it now? Hinata?

**Hinata:** Wow.... so many things i don't know about...

**Sugamama:** This feels weird. teaching you grown up stuffs.

**Oikawa:** Well, Tobio has done a ton of stuff now, i think it's better for hinata to know.

**Sugamama:** THAT KAGEYAMA, POISONING AND TAINTING HINATA'S PURITY. I'LL KILL HIM.

**Oikawa:** Thanks for this, this really lifted my spirits up.

**Hinata:** Thank you too for teaching me stuff!

**Sugamama:** ... yeah... that stuff should stay only here.

**Hinata:** OSU!

**Oikawa:** We should really add other bottoms in here, this was a great idea, how come we never thought of this?

**Sugamama:** Well, 1. our relationships are mostly secret and 2, there's actually no #2.

**Oikawa:** lol that's true.

**Sugamama:** Do you know anyone tho? Let's add them

**Hinata:** Oh, oh i know one!  
 _Hinata added Yamaguchi to the group_

**Yamaguchi:** Oh wow, finally, a gc for the bottoms.

**Sugamama:** Finally?

**Yamaguchi:** Yeah, Tsukki and the other tops have their own groupchat. i've been wondering why the bottoms doesn't have one.

**Sugamama:** WAIT. THE TOPS HAS THEIR OWN GROUPCHAT?

**Yamaguchi:** ... oh.... you didn't know.... ooppps.

**Sugamama:** So..... tell me.. child... who are the people on this tops groupchat.....

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-22-xxxx 9:48 am_

**Kageyama:** IWAIZUMI-SAN??? WHAT THELL? YOU'RE CHEATING ON OIKAWA-SAN?

**Iwaizumi:** NO, WHAT THE HELL? NO! LET ME EXPLAIN!!

**Kuroo:** Go to the time out corner iwa-chan you've been a bad bad boy.

**Tsukishima:** Uh oh....

**Daichi:** Oh shit.... guys....

**Kuroo:** What happened????

**Tsukishima:** I think... yamaguchi just accidentally spilled info about this groupchat to suga....

**Daichi:** FUCK. IT WAS YAMAGUCHI ? Suga just chatted me about it.

\--  
END


	6. The One With The Angsty Yet Fluffy IwaOi Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sugamama:** Hey guys!
> 
> **Kenma:** The fuck is this.
> 
> **Hinata:** Kenma!
> 
> **Kenma:** Oh hey Shoyou!! |BlushingEmoji|
> 
> **Tendou:** NANI WOOOOOO?

**DM**   
_xx-22-xxxx 10:01 am_

**Suga:** So all this time, you have been conglomerating with this other dimwits, huh? If it weren't for yamaguchi we wouldn't have known shit.

**Daichi:** I'm so sorry hon, i didn't want to break the bro code, plus, it was really the majority decision back then to keep it a secret.

**Suga:** |Sigh| I just can't believe all this time, you knew all along. It sucks. Who started the chat?

**Daichi:** ... me? technically?

**Suga:** What?

**Daichi:** Remember that fight we had.... from before...

**Suga:** Yeah. You flirting with Michimiya?

**Daichi:** Suga...

**Suga:** Yeah yeah fine, whatever. 

**Daichi:** During that fight, I asked Kuroo for some advise, and well, he kinda guessed we were a thing. And then he revealed he and Kenma were dating too, and that Bokuto and Akaashi were aswell.

**Suga:** WAIT WHAT KUROO AND KENMA, AKAASHI AND THE OWL. WOW.

**Daichi:** Yeaaah... i was kinda shocked too, then, that's when Bokuto thought of making a groupchat, well the three of us were tops, so they decided to add tops and make the tops gc.

**Suga:** Hmm... okay then... but im still pissed off with you and you better fill me in on the other details.

**Daichi:** Okay, but will a kiss help to make that go away?

**Suga:** Idk.

**Daichi:** Maybe we should try?

**Suga:** I guess.

**Daichi:** Im on my way honey. |Wink|

**GC**   
**Aoba Johsai**   
_xx-22-xxxx 10:13 am_

_Makki sent a photo: |IwaWithSomeGirlAtCafe.jpeg|_

**Makki:** IWA YOU FUCKBOY

**Mattsun:** BOO BOO BOOOO

**Iwaizumi:** LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN FIRST, FUCKING HELL

**Kyoutani:** **@Oikawa** Look at this bitch, right here.

**Iwaizumi:** HEY WTF. OIKAWA, LISTEN TO ME FIRST.

**Yahaba:** I can't believe this. Seriously, Iwa-senpai?

**Kindaichi:** OH SHIT

**Oikawa:** ......

**Iwaizumi:** OIKAWA. LOOK, LISTEN TO ME FIRST.

_Oikawa is offline_

**Iwaizumi:** FUCK, FUCK, YOU FUCKING MORONS ARE NOT HELPING, I SAID LET ME EXPLAIN IT FIRST.

**DM**   
_xx-22-xxxx 10:13 am_

**Iwaizumi:** TOORU, LISTEN TO ME FIRST. ALRIGHT? LET ME EXPLAIN ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK

**Oikawa:** You didn't really have to go this far iwa, i know i'm pretty awful, so there's no need for this fucking bullshit.

**Iwaizumi:** Tooru... okay.. look, she and i are not in any for of relationship. not that way, okay? listen to me first. please, tooru.

**Oikawa:** I'm so sorry for turning a guy like you into a cheating bastard.

**Iwaizumi:** NO OIKAWA

_Oikawa if offline_

_This person has blocked you, you can't send this person a message_

**GC**   
**Aoba johsai**   
_xx-22-xxxx 10:13_

**Iwaizumi:** OIKAWA FUCKING BLOCKED ME MOTHERFUCKERS I FUCKING CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MORONS

_Iwaizumi has left the groupchat_

**Kindaichi:** are we.... really sure he's cheating? I dont think he'll react this way if he is..

**Kyoutani:** IDK he seems sus to me.

**Makki:** Fuck you mad dog stop with the among us lingo.

**Mattsun:** We should check up on Iwa, he might do something crazy.

**Yahaba:** You both pushed and riled him up, you go.

**Makki:** Fuck... okay... let's go mattsun

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-22-xxxx 2:00 pm_

_Suga has added: Kenma, Akaashi, Yaku, Matsukawa, Yahaba, Tendou, Atsumu and Suna to the groupchat_

**Sugamama:** Hey guys!

**Kenma:** The fuck is this.

**Hinata:** Kenma!

**Kenma:** Oh hey Shoyou!! |BlushingEmoji|

**Tendou:** NANI WOOOOOO?

**Suna:** Sparkly...bottoms... wow... lame.

**Atsumu:** Shut up suna, that's actually freaking perfect

**Yaku:** Wait... how'd you guys know?

**Sugamama:** Yamaguchi spilled that there's a secret top's groupchat with all our mans a member of it.

**Atsumu:** ...... That actually explains a lot now with omi when we fight, he's always on his phone, then next thing you know he's doing shit he wont normally can do.

**Yaku:** Oooohhhh that lev's gonna get it.

**Hinata:** So like, what are we gonna do now?

**Matsukawa:** Oh... nice.... Oikawa's here?

**Sugamama:** Yes. **@Oikawa**

**Yahaba:** Iwaizumi's pretty worried and sad, he's been looking everywhere for you.

**Atsumu:** OOOHHH DRAMA, PLEASE DO TELL.

**Kenma:** What is this about? **@Oikawa** , hinata, you wanna play later?

**Hinata:** Yes! Let's!

**Oikawa:** Well, basically, i turned an amazing guy into a cheater.

**Sugamama:** What?

**Atsumu:** Aren't you just overreacting or something?

**Tendou:** Right, do you have evidences?

**Matsukawa:** Well, we did saw him at a cafe with this girl.  
 _Matsukawa sent a photo: |IwaWithSomeGirlAtCafe.jpeg|_

**Atsumu:** Oh, shes pretty.

**Hinata:** Atsumu-san!

**Atsumu:** Oh shit sorry.

**Akaashi:** Are you sure they're on a date and not just getting it wrong?

**Matsukawa:** Well...

**Akaashi:** You should've talked to Iwaizumi.

**Oikawa:** But what if he is really cheating on me?

**Kenma:** He's not cheating on you.

**Oikawa:** What? How do you know?

**Kenma:** cause that's sakura, my neighbor, she works at the cram school i recommended to iwa.

**Sugamama:** Really?

**Kenma:** Yes, i'll give her a call. Oikawa, he is not cheating on you.

**Matsukawa:** I... im ssorry if we jumped into conclusions

**Oikawa:** WHERE'S IWA NOW

**Matsukawa:** Makki and I, are looking for him.

**Yahaba:** Same with kyoutani and i.

**Kenma:** Okay... she told me, they only met at the cafe, cause Iwa wanted to borrow some notes she has.... so he can finish his courses at the cram school earlier.... so he can spend time more with oikawa..

**Atsumu:** Fuck.. that is so sweet... i wish omi was like that to me too..

**Sugamama:** Message him Oikawa.

**DM**   
_xx-22-xxxx 2:10 pm_

**Oikawa:** Iwa?

**Iwaizumi:** TOORU! HOLY SHIT, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME OKAY

**Oikawa:** It's okay, Iwa, no, I am sorry... im sorry sorry i had it all wrong...

**Iwaizumi:** She's not that, she's only helping me to finish cram school faster... for you...

**Oikawa:** I know... iwa-chan... im so sorry.... i love you.... i love you so mcuh... im sorry if i thro tantrums everytime... im sorry if im too clingy, i just... im inlove with you so much..

**Iwaizumi:** I know baby... I know.. I can be pretty stubborn and hot headed at times too... it's fine.... im as inlove as you are with me baby...

**Oikawa:** Where are you?

**Iwaizumi:** I'm with Mattsun and Makki. Beating the living shit out of them.

**Oikawa:** HAHA, punch them for me too.

**Iwaizumi:** Can I come over?

**Oikawa:** Yes....

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-24-xxxx 8:30 am_

_Oikawa sent an instagram image: |IwaizumiAndOikawaCuteMirrorSelfie.jpeg|_

**Oikawa:** Everything's A-okay now, thanks to everyone's in this sparkly group chat. Thanks babies |KissingEmoji|

**Sugamama:** This is the Oikawa we know.

**Matsukawa:** Insufferable, Eccentric... Damn, I missed this.... although, i prefer not to get beaten up by Iwa... but still.... welcome back.

**Yahaba:** I mean... you both deserved it.

**Akaashi:** Congrats Oikawa, I'm happy you guys made up.

**Oikawa:** **@Kenma** Thank you as well.

**Kenma:** No problem, one rare in game item for my game is enough reward.

**Oikawa:** You heard that? Mattsun, you and Makki should buy Kenma-kun rare game items.

**Matsukawa:** Whhhat

**Oikawa:** Or would you rather be Iwa-chan's punching bag again.

**Matsukawa:** Whaaattttt do you want Kenma-kun, DM me |SmilingEmoji|

**Kenma:** |BlushingEmoji|

**Yaku:** Now that problem is offically resolved. What now? Do you wanna take revenge on these tops from keeping a huge secret from us? |DevilEmoji|

**Atsumu:** Do you wanna prank them??? I HAVE AN EXQUISITE IDEA

**Sugamama:** So the madness begins. Let's get into it. |LaughingEmoji|

\--  
END


	7. The One Where The Bottoms Pranked The Tops Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Atsumu:** :o
> 
> **Suna:** Dude, same.
> 
> **Atsumu:** :o x 100
> 
> **Yaku:** How'd you fucking know

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-24-xxxx 12:48 pm_

**Tendou:** So, what's your plan Atsu? 

**Yahaba:** You're actually going through with it? 

**Tendou:** Let's just say... im doing it for research purposes.

**Yahaba:** Research?

**Oikawa:** Ushiwaka response meter research? You still on that? God you're weird, i love it.

**Tendou:** The last time, he responds very well on me with kitten ears. Very nice response actually.

**Matsukawa:** Oh my, my eyes.

**Hinata:** Really? Ushijima too?

**Sugamama:** WAIT. WDYM KAGEYAMA TOO

**Yamaguchi:** ASDAFSDFGRSHTED

**Yaku:** You guys are wilding. lol.

**Kenma:** Yaku please, as if you dont enjoy handcuffing Lev in bed.

**Atsumu:** :o

**Suna:** Dude, same.

**Atsumu:** :o x 100

**Yaku:** How'd you fucking know

**Kenma:** Lev could not stop bragging how good it felt to Kuroo. And no, I wouldn't do that shit, and yes, Kuroo likes it with kitten ears too.

**Akaashi:** What's up with these boys and kitten ears.

**Oikawa:** Bokuto too?

**Akaashi:** No, but he likes it near windows.

**Yahaba:** Oh shit, kinky.

**Atsumu:** I AM APPALLED, MY JAW HAS GREW WINGS AND FLEW OFF. 

**Tendou:** We've drifted away from the original convo. Enter Atsumu.

**Atsumu:** Right, im just shocked with you guys. Okay, soooo pranking the tops?

**Suna:** Prank Sakusa that you wanna get drilled so hard by him so you don't get shocked and jealous from us.

**Matsukawa:** Pop off i guess.

**Oikawa:** Tell him what you really feel. lol.

**Atsumu:** I HATE YOU SUNA

**Oikawa:** Can... I like be excused with this one? You know? All about the drama that just happened.

**Atsumu:** OFC BB |Sparkles| 

**Hinata:** So... what are we doing? I wanna prank Kags so bad! Break up prank?

**Kenma:** That's soooo cliche. 

**Sugamama:** How about an ex trying to rekinlde prank?

**Atsumu:** Ohhhhhhh that's interesting.

**Hinata:** I dont even have an ex.

**Tendou:** How about goshki hitting on you prank?

**Oikawa:** Ooohhhh.

**Hinata:** Goshki-senpai?

**Kenma:** Yeah, didn't you noticed? That poor boy be simping on you.

**Hinata:** REALLY

**Tendou:** The dude literally gave you his only spare shirt when you accidentally spilled water on yourself back at the mock training camp. Remember ?

**Matsukawa:** Ohhhhhh, was that Goshki? I thought chibi's simp was the two meter guy?

**Atsumu:** Dang Hinata how many simps do you have.

**Sugamama:** anyways, yeah let's do that. Then send screenshots here.

**Oikawa:** Goodluck bottoms go get them |LaughingEmoji|

**DaiSuga:**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 1:33 pm_

**Suga:** Heyy. you home?

**Daichi:** Im about two blocks away, i decided to walk, get some excercise.

**Suga:** Oh cool. Just FYI, Takedo messaged me, he wants to meet up, he's telling me something.

**Daichi:** ... Takedo? Your ex? Wait, why?

**Suga:** Idk. Maybe he just wants to catch up.

**Daichi:** |ButWhy.gif|

**Daichi:** Don't go. Seriously. DO NOT.

**Suga:** He's harmless come on. I could've went without telling you.... But we don't keep secrets... right?

**Daichi:** .......... wait for me.

**Suga:** WHAT

**Daichi:** IM RUNNING BACK DO NOT FUCKING MOVE I'LL GO WITH YOU IF YOURE DYING TO FUCKING MEET YOUR BASTARD EX

**Suga:** You are so hot when your pissed and cursing. I'll leave in 5 minutes, run fast or you'll miss me. |Wink|

**KageHina**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 1:38 pm_

**Hinata:** Kags

**Kageyama:** Yes, babe? How's Oikawa-san doing?

**Hinata:** Oh, they're already okay. do you know Goshki?

**Kageyama:** That's Shiratorizawa's freshman starter right?

**Hinata:** Yeah |SmilingEmoji|

**Kageyama:** So what's up with him?

**Hinata:** He asked me out to go at the arcade, can i go?

**Kageyama:** ?????? WHY WOULD YOU GO

**Hinata:** I mean... ive been asking you to go i wanna play tekken, but you keep saying no.

**Kageyama:** So it's fine to go with some rando ass?

**Hinata:** We're friends! Plus, who'll go with me i dont wanna go alone. do you want me to go alone?

**Kageyama:** BOKE OF COURSE NOT!

**Kageyama:** FINE, GO AHEAD, PLAY WITH HIM

**Hinata:** .... wait no.... it was just a joke, its a prank.. |CryingEmoji|

**Kageyama:** WHAT?

**Hinata:** Dammit... i wanna prank you.... It's just a prank.... plase, dont be mad... pleaseeee... kags.... |CryingEmoji|

**Kageyama:** |Sigh| Okay, oaky, im sorry too... i got too heated.... come on... i'll buy you ice cream at the foothill store.

**Hinata:** YEY! See you there! |KissEmoji|

**KuroKen**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 1:45 pm_

**Kenma:** Kuroo?

**Kuroo:** Whoa.. okay.. am i dreaming

**Kenma:** Remember Sato?

**Kuroo:** Your ex? I thought they migrated to the states? Kitten.... what's going on? 

**Kenma:** He's here actually, he said he wants me back...

**Kuroo:** WHAT THE FUCK NO IM ON MY WAY, ILL FREAKING PUNCH HIM IN THE KNEE

**MakkiTtsun**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 1:51 pm_

**Mattsun:** So..... the bottoms want to prank the tops.

**Makki:** Oh yeah? What prank?

**Mattsun:** Ex trying to rekindle or some shit.

**Makki:** Cool. 

**Mattsun:** So like, pretend you got pissy at me and we fought or something. lol.

**Makki:** LOL OKAY.

**Mattsun:** Wanna go eat ramen by the station?

**Makki:** LETS! My treat!

**Mattsun:** Really?

Makki: Yeah, Iwa punched you way too hard, let me treat my baby :)

**Mattsun:** Ahhhh, you're the best babe |KissEmoji|

**KyouHaba**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 1:56 pm_

**Yahaba:** Hey? You awake?

**Kyoutani:** I AM. WHAT DO YOU WANT

**Yahaba:** Uhhhh....

**Kyoutani:** WHAT SPIT IT OUT.

**Yahaba:** ffuuuck i cant do it. do you want to come over instead? My parents went out. 

**Kyoutani:** Do what? You weird freak.

**Yahaba:** So, you're not coming over?

**Kyoutani:** GET OUT AND LET ME IN ALREADY.

**Yahaba:** WHAT THE HELL?

**Kyoutani:** I aint called mad dog for nothing. Now let me in. |SmirkingDevilEmoji|

\--  
To be continued.


	8. The One Where The Bottoms Pranked The Tops Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yaku:** THIS LEWDNESS NEEDS TO STOP.
> 
> **Kenma:** Yaku, if there's someone that needs their lewdness to go down it has to be you.
> 
> **Yaku:** SHUT UP KENMA ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING WITH YOUR SWITCH OR SOMETHING
> 
> **Hinata:** Was Kuroo-san mad?

**UshiTen**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 2:00pm_

**Tendou:** Ushijima-kun?

**Ushijima:** Tendou? What is going on

**Tendou:** Oh nothing really, just checking up on you, what are you doing right now?

**Ushijima:** I just finished my mile run.

**Tendou:** Niiiice.

**Ushijima:** Why, do you want me to come over again?

**Tendou:** Oh no, not really, you see, my ex, Kentou is back in town, he wants to catch up so bad.

**Ushijima:** Really?

**Tendou:** Oh yeah, i think he's still into me. lol. he keeps on saying stuff like i wanna make up with you bla bla bla

**Ushijima:** That's good, then, make up with him.

**Tendou:** NANI WHAT

**Ushijima:** It is such a nice thing for ex lovers to patch things up and iron out their past.

**Tendou:** o-okay? you... dont want to come with me? you know? in case he hit on me?

**Ushijima:** No, not really, as i told you every afternoon i play with the community center volleyball club.

**Tendou:** And you're not even a tiny jealous i am meeting my ex. who has clear intentions of winning me back. like none at all.

**Ushijima:** As I said, i trust you. Now, i need to go change. Goodluck with your ex, an i will see you tomorrow at Shiratorizawa's practice.

**Tendou:** I hate you.

**YakuLev**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 2:02 pm_

**Yaku:** Lev?

**Lev:** YES LOVE, I MISS YOU

**Yaku:** Im going to cancel out our plans today, something came up.

**Lev:** What? But why?? |SadDogEmoji| I rented the movie you wanted to see, i bought you the stuff you were craving yesterday? I heard you talking about it, i even cleaned my room.. This is so sad...

**Yaku:** Oh...I- im sorry.. But it's kinda.. kinda important?

**Lev:** Oh.. i see, better get to it then :(

**Lev:** I'll just ask Fukunaga-senpai to come over then.

**Yaku:** Wait what? why? Why would you ask him?

**Lev:** He also likes the movie! He actually asked to come over too, but i told him no, cause it's kinda a date for us.

**Lev:** Bye bye then Yaku, i guess ill see you at practice tomorrow.

**Yaku:** WHAT? NO. HELL NO. STOP! IM COMING OVER.

**Lev:** But what about that extra special something you're supposed to do?

**Yaku:** NAH ITS SUTPID. IM ON MY WAY.

**TsukiYama:**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 2:10 pm_

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki :')

**Tsukishima:** Kuroo already told me.

**Yamaguchi:** About what?

**Tsukishima:** About the prank you bottoms are pulling.

**Yamaguchi:** Ohhh... too bad... i wanted to prank you.

**Tsukishima:** Yams?

**Yamaguchi:** Yeah?

**Tsukishima:** I love you.

**Yamaguchi:** !!!!!!!! TSUKKI |Heart| |Sparkles| |Heart| I LOVE YOU TOO.

**Tsukishima:** I love you more. And it's as if i'll let your stupid ex near you again.

**Yamaguchi:** TSUKKI <3 <3

**Tsukishima:** Now... do you want me to help you with your math again?

**Yamaguchi:** Yes pleaseeeee <3

**Tsukishima:** Okay, stay put, im coming over.

**BokuAka**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 2:11 pm_

**Akaashi:** Bokuto-san?

**Bokuto:** Akaashi ! I miss you! I love you! 

**Akaashi:** I- I miss you, and i love you too.

**Bokuto:** <3 <3 :* :* 

**Bokuto:** What's up? Can i come over? I found this really cool old dvd at the rent store just earlier! It looks scary! I wanna watch it with you! Are you free? Ill buy snacks!

**Akaashi:** I, yes of course.

**Bokuto:** YAY!

**Akaashi:** Bokuto-san ?

**Bokuto:** Yes?

**Akaashi:** Um.. If an ex of mine wanted to meet up with me.. what would you do?

**Bokuto:** I.. ill be sad... why would you want to meet them? Do you not love me anymore Akaashi? Oh no... did i do something wrong? 

**Akaashi:** NO! Bokuto-san no!

**Bokuto:** I love you Akaashi, so much, really..... are you really planning on meeting up with your ex? 

**Akaashi:** NO! Bokuto-san, im not. It... it was supposed to be a prank! Okay? 

**Bokuto:** Really?

**Akaashi:** Yes really.... some of the bottoms, wanted to just prank their tops because of the secret tops gc. Im sorry.

**Bokuto:** Really?

**Akaashi:** Yes, really.

**Akaashi:** And also, Bokuto-san.

**Bokuto:** ... yea?

**Akaashi:** My ex is nothing, in comparison to you :) 

**Bokuto:** .....

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI !!!! DONT MAKE ME BLUSH LIKE THAT HAHAHAHAHA, IM ON A TRAIN YOU KNOW! EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT MY STUPID BLUSHING FACE

**Akaashi:** I love you bokuto-san

**SakuAtsu**   
**DM**   
_xx-24-xxxx 2:12 pm_

**Atsumu:** OMI OMI <3

**Atsumu:** OMI OMI <3

**Atsumu:** OMI OMI <3

**Atsumu:** OMI OMI

**Atsumu:** OMI?  
 _Seen_

**Atsumu:** Seriously? Why are you ignoring me again? This is making me sad.

**Sakusa:** Fine, what now?

**Atsumu:** OMI <3 I miss you

**Sakusa:** What do you want? Im cleaning my room. You are so clingy.

**Atsumu:** ... What?

**Atsumu:** When was the lat time we had a date? The last time you let me hold your hands? We've been dating for a year now and we still havent kissed yet. Have I pressured you to do those things? NO. Cause i really like you and i wanna make this work, but holy fuck.

**Sakusa:** Atsu..

**Atsumu:** Oh, so now you're gonna call me with a nickname? Cause why? I'm angry? Don't worry, I won't try to cling anymore. Screw this and screw you.

**Sakusa:** Atsu wait! 

_Atsumu is offline_

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-24-xxxx 7:30 pm_

**Sugamama:** Daichi was furios! Holy crap i have never seen him like that.

**Oikawa:** He must've done you hard huh lol.

**Yaku:** THIS LEWDNESS NEEDS TO STOP.

**Kenma:** Yaku, if there's someone that needs their lewdness to go down it has to be you.

**Yaku:** SHUT UP KENMA ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING WITH YOUR SWITCH OR SOMETHING

**Hinata:** Was Kuroo-san mad?

**Kenma:** Im currently not able to move from my bed, so that's a yes shoyou. 

**Matssun:** LOL OMG. Makki was pretty intense too.

**Oikawa:** Who hasn't reported back their pranks?

**Yahaba:** Atsumu i think? 

**Yamaguchi:** Also Tendou hasn't.

**Suna:** Yeah... about that..

**Suna:** Osamu told me, Atsumu and Sakusa just broke up.

\--  
END


	9. The One With Atsumu Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tendou:** Anyone saw the movie on late last night? Holy moly it was so scary, Ushijima, my baby wrapped his arms so tight around me it made so hard to breathe. |Sparkles|
> 
> **Akaashi:** Bokuto was laughing all night while we were watching.
> 
> **Atsumu:** IKR! It wasn't even that scary! Just a bunch of pansy pants jumpscares
> 
> **Hinata:** Atsumu-san! Nice to see you here again, how are you?

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-26-xxxx 8:23 am_

**Kuroo:** BRO, Atsumu still not talking to you? **@Sakusa**

**Sakusa:** He hasn't. No response at all. It has been 2 days. Holy fuck.

**Osamu:** That's odd.

**Sakusa:** Why????

**Osamu:** Tsumu...... looks, happy. I thought you guys made up? He even went out yesterday and came home pretty late.

**Sakusa:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Daichi:** Oh that's bad.

**Lev:** So Atsumu-san has a new boyfriend?

**Bokuto:** Wow, go ahead Lev, put salt on the open wound.

**Lev:** Open wound? Who's injured?

**Tsukishima:** I guess all the nutrients went to your height huh, too bad.

**Lev:** HEY!

**Sakusa:** Can we fucking get back to the fucking point that my boyfriend went out with some other fucking douchebag?

**Bokuto:** Woah, dude, chill please.

**Kuroo:** Imagine you in Sakusa's position and Akaashi with Atsumu. 

**Bokuto:** OH HELL FUCKING NO.

**Osamu:** I never really asked cause i thought he was with you... and it's been a while since i saw him that smiley.

**Sakuka:** Fuck fuck fuck fuck

**Iwaizumi:** Let me ask Oikawa if he knows something.

**Daichi:** Calm down Sakusa, okay? 

**Sakusa: <** Yeah, lets calm down, while I probably lost my Atsumu cause im a pathetic boyfriend.

**Osamu:** Im not gonna lie. But you suck ass, and that's coming from me.

**Kuroo:** Oooof, We love a self aware king.

**Bokuto:** #WeLoveYouEvenThoughYouConstantlyMessUpWithSuna

**Kyoutani:** Yahaba said he saw Atsumu yesterday at the park, didn't see who he was with tho, he was just passing by.

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-26-xxxx 9:09 am_

**Hinata:** Good morning **@Everyone**

**Kenma:** Good morning Shoyou!

**Yahaba:** Sup!

**Tendou:** Anyone saw the movie on late last night? Holy moly it was so scary, Ushijima, my baby wrapped his arms so tight around me it made so hard to breathe. |Sparkles|

**Akaashi:** Bokuto was laughing all night while we were watching.

**Atsumu:** IKR! It wasn't even that scary! Just a bunch of pansy pants jumpscares

**Hinata:** Atsumu-san! Nice to see you here again, how are you?

**Atsumu:** I'm okay, Hinata thank you for asking :)

**Oikawa:** You were watching the movie alone?

**Atsumu:** No! It isn't fun to watch shitty movies alone.

**Matsukawa:** Thank god, you and Sakusa patched things up.

**Atsumu:** Um... no? I don't recall that happening.

**Oikawa:** Then who are you with? 

**Atsumu:** I was with Kita-san.

**Suna:** Kita-san? As in, our captain? 

**Atsumu:** Yeah, why?

**Hinata:** So are you two going out now? Wanna have a double date with me a Kageyama?

**Atsumu:** Let me ask him first :)

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-26-xxxx 9:46 am_

**Osamu:** So, **@Sakusa** Im gonna tell you this as a bro. Alright? 

**Sakusa:** Yeah? 

**Osamu:** It was Kita-san who was with Atsumu. Suna told me they were just talking about it on the bottom's chat.

**Sakusa:** Your fucking captain? Kita?

**Osamu:** Yes.

**Sakusa:** I fucking knew it. That fucking glances and gazes at Atsumu.

**Daichi:** Okay, let's not jump into big conclusions in here, maybe they are only hanging out as teammates, right?

**Kuroo:** Okay, let me tell you this, You and Suga had a fight, and before you know it, Suga spent the whole day with Asahi, even watched a movie till late in the night. What would you do?

**Daichi:** I'd kill asahi.

**Bokuto:** Offf, sucks to be you @Asahi

**Kuroo:** HAHAHAHAAHAH I figured you'd say that.

**Iwaizumi:** @Asahi @Asahi Goatee isn't here? I thought he's into dudes aswell.

**Daichi:** I'm not sure tbh, i don't think he has had a boy or even a girlfriend before.

**Osamu:** What are you planning to do **@Sakusa** ?

**Osamu:** **@Sakusa** ?

**Kuroo:** **@Sakusa** ??

**Kyoutani:** Oh, it's about to go down. 

**Makki:** My bet's on Sakusa tho. don't know this Kita dude, but a pissed off boyfriend? and it's Sakusa? Bro. GG bro.

**Kageyama:** My bet's on Sakusa-san as well.

**Iwaizumi:** Wow, we're really seriously betting on this? wow.

**Kuroo:** And your bet? Iwa?

**Iwaizumi:** Absolutely Sakusa.

\--  
END


	10. The One With Atsumu Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kuroo:** Your minion's are way to easy to read Iwa.
> 
> **Iwaizumi:** IKR
> 
> **Kyoutani:** The fuck? You wanna take this outside Iwa?
> 
> **Iwaizumi:** FUCKING LETS.

**DM**   
_xx-26-xxxx 11:19 am_

**Sakusa:** Tsumu?

**Sakusa:** Tsu tsu?

**Sakusa:** Baby?

**Sakusa:** Please?

**Sakusa:** Im sorry. please, Atsumu. Im begging.

**Atsumu:** That's actually how i usually feel when you ignore and blow me off.

**Sakusa:** Baby, im sorry, im really sorry.

**Atsumu:** Please don't call me baby. What do you want?

**Sakusa:** What were you doing with Kita yesterday? Were you together the whole day yesterday?

**Atsumu:** Yeah, why do you ask?

**Sakusa:** Cause i care about you, and i don't want my boyfriend to hang out with some other dude.

**Atsumu:** *EX

**Sakusa:** Atsu :(

**Sakusa:** I can't. Don't do this to me, please.

**Atsumu:** I held on for much longer than this, I think i deserve someone who can actually show some affection. It actually feels good, and it left me wondering how and why i've let you hurt me like that.

**Sakusa:** Atsumu, im sorry, you know me? you know how much i struggle, im sorry, i admit there are times i just get complacent and leave things be because i know you'll be there, i know that you love me so much, so please, im so sorry.

**Atsumu:** A person can only bare so much Sakusa. 

**Sakusa:** Let's talk in person, please? Atsu?

**Sakusa:** ATSUMU

**Sakusa:** NO, PLEASE, I DOT THINK I CAN HANDLE THIS, YOURE THE FIRST AND ONLY PERSON IVE DATED, SO PLEASE GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE

**Sakusa:** ATSUMU

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-26-xxxx 11:28 am_

_Hinata sent a photo:_ |SakusaOnParkBenchCryingKageyamaOneFeetAwayFromHim.jpeg|

**Hinata:** **@Atsumu** Atsumu-san...

**Oikawa:** Holy crap. Is that Sakusa? I've never seen him without a mask on, and without a jacket on.

**Sugamama:** This is bad, Atsumu?

**Atsumu:** We're not together anymore.... so i dont, really care.

**Suna:** Osamu and I are on our way, stay put. 

**Hinata:** OSU

**DM**   
_xx-26-xxxx 6:35 pm_

**Atsumu:** I'm sorry.

**Sakusa:** No, i should be the one apologizing.

**Atsumu:** No! I pushed you a little too far, and now you're in the hospital. Thank god Hinata and Kageyama were there when you passed out.

**Sakusa:** I should've wore my jacket. The one you gave me, the yellow one? Remember?

**Atsumu:** I bought it for you after we lost nationals to you guys.

**Sakusa:** Yeah, that's my favorite one, i always wear it.

**Atsumu:** I know, you look so cute in that.

**Sakusa:** Atsu...

**Atsumu:** I'm actually, just outside your hospital room.

**Sakusa:** What? Why won't you come in?

**Atsumu:** IDK... i don't think i can yet..

**Sakusa:** Atsu... I know i messed up, and if you're not ready to get back together with me, that's just fine, you can still be that one friend i have that's just so annoying.

**Atsumu:** Im sorry. Really.

**Sakusa:** This sucks, but, you deserve what you want. And if you think i can't give it to you, and Kita can, then i'll let you be happy.

**Atsumu:** Omi...

**Sakusa:** I'll be fine, sucks that my first love got away but, i only had myself to blame. Don't worry, i'll be fine. Best of luck with you and Kita.

**Sakusa:** Actually, can you just, um, visit me tomorrow instead? I feel like, i wanna just sleep in tonight.

**Atsumu:** okay.. rest well omi, i'll see you tomorrow.

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-26-xxxx 11:45 pm_

**Daichi:** **@Sakusa** I just heard. How are you feeling?

**Iwaizumi:** I just heard from shittykawa too, fuck, i feel horrible now from all the joking around earlier.

**Tsukishima:** Shittykawa? Isn't that supposed to be retired now?

**Iwaizumi:** Oh, it comes back once he starts acting like a brat again.

**Sakusa:** I feel okay, of course, i feel devastated Atsumu didn't want to get back together.. But, one struggle at a time.

**Osamu:** I'm so sorry, Sakusa.

**Sakusa:** It's fine.

_Ushijima just added Shinsuke Kita to the groupchat_

**Kuroo:** WHAT A GUY, RIGHT HERE

**Bokuto:** YOU BIG BUFFOON

**Ushijima:** What i thought this was a groupchat for tops? And atm, he is currently dating Atsumu, which is a bottom.

**Kyoutani:** Read the room bro.

**Makki:** Brooooo

**Kita:** Im sorry, shouldn't i be here?

**Sakusa:** It's okay, stay, Kita.

**Kita:** Thank you, Ushijima and I were just chatting, when we reach talking about this groupchat.

**Sakusa:** Guys, he's dating Atsumu now. Let's be civil about this. I wish you and Atsu the best of luck, Kita.

**Kita:** Thank you, Sakusa, for the record, I didn't meant to steal him or anything away from you.

**Tsukishima:** Yeah, i mean you and Atsu started dating right after Sakusa and Atsumu broke up? How can the be stealing, right?

**Daichi:** TUSKISHIMA KEI

**Tsukishima:** you spelled my name wrong, lol

**Daichi:** TSUKISHIM KEI

**Daichi:** FUCKING HELL

**Iwaizumi:** Look, bro, sorry about that four eyed salty freak right there, you'll eventually get used to that.

**Kyoutani:** Just stay away from Yahaba and we won't have any problem.

**Makki:** Just stay away from Mattsun and we won't have any problem.

**Kuroo:** Your minion's are way to easy to read Iwa.

**Iwaizumi:** IKR

**Kyoutani:** The fuck? You wanna take this outside Iwa?

**Iwaizumi:** FUCKING LETS.

**Kita:** This is quite the groupchat, a world different from Inarizaki's.

**Osamu:** You'll get used to it.

**Sakusa:** Right, i'll go off first, i'll rest for a while.

**Kuroo:** Get well soon bastard.

**Bokuto:** I love you!

\--  
END


	11. The One With The Accidental I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hinata:** This is soo cuuteeee Kenma you look so cute!!!
> 
> **Kenma:** Thank you Sho |Blush|
> 
> **Tendou:** Too bad we couldn't come. Ushijima got a little horny. |Laugh|
> 
> **Yahaba:** Jesus tendou.

**GC**   
**Noya and Ryuu's Mafia**   
_xx-27-xxxx 8:04 am_

**CoolNoya:** You guys have bee silent, wtf?

**Sugamama:** Yeah, this past few days have been quiet the show.

**Little Giant(2):** Ikr. 

**CoolNoya:** I AM MAD, WHY AM I NOT INCLUDED IN THIS

**Little Giant(2):** Do you want to? Noya-senpai?

**SIMPishima:** That's right noya, do you want to be a part of the cheetos' group?

**Sugamama:** TSUKISHIMA KEI STFU

**Asahi:** Good morning! Let's start our day with a smile :)

**CoolNoya:** :) good morning asahi :)

**Asahi:** :) good morning noya

**Dadchi:** Okay, asahi stop with the early flirting, everyone needs to wear the orange uniform we have for today's practice match against dateko.

**Asahi:** IM NOT. WHAT

**Little Giant(2):** COOL! I LOVE THE ORANGE ONE

**SIMPishima:** Good, you'll look more hideous, like a giant walking and annoying cheetos

**KAGShroom:** SHUT UP SIMPISHIMA

**KAGShroom:** You look vibrant and cute in the orange one babe dont worry.

**Little Giant(2):** |HEART| |HEART| I LOVE YOU

**KAGShroom:** I love you too

**Sugamama:** MY BABIES <3 <3 

**SIMPishima:** UGH

**DADchi:** Dont forget it okay? I dont want anyone wearing the wrong uniform

**GC**   
**THIRD YEARS**   
_xx-27-xxxx 9:25 am_

**Asahi:** WAS I REALLY THAT OBVIOUS?

**Suga:** Obvious with what?

**Asahi:** With the whole flirting thing?

**Suga:** ..... with noya?

**Daichi:** WHAT

**Asahi:** reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Suga:** Asahi?

**Daichi:** Are you actually into noya?

**Asahi:** ..... yea? i think? so? yea?

**Suga:** You bitch

**Daichi:** Since when?

**Daichi:** Suga? Baby? Chill.

**Suga:** OOppps sorry.

**Asahi:** IDK.... but... just a few days ago.... when he slapped my ass after scoring an ace... i.... i...

**Daichi:** You what?

**Suga:** OH.MY.GOD.

**Daichi:** What? What is it??

**Suga:** THAT WAS THE REASON? WHY YOU WERE STIFF AS A FUCKING PLANK THAT TIME ON THAT SERVICE LINE? WHY YOU DIDNT WENT FOR A JUMP SERVE? YOU GOT HARD? SERIOUSLY ?

**Daichi:** ASAHI YOU PERVERT

**Asahi:** IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! I CANT EVEN CNTROL IT!

**Daichi:** WAIT ARE YOU A BOTTOM?

**Asahi:** WHAT??? NO!

**Suga:** That'll be such a waste dadchi.

**Daichi:** WHAT DOES THAT FUCKING MEAN SUGA, HUH? 

**Suga:** OH WHAT HAHA NOTHING HAHA

**Asahi:** Anyways.......... moving on........... 

**Suga:** So you like noya huh? 

**Asahi:** Yeah.. i know it's hopeless.

**Daichi:** No it's not. Look at Kageyama and Hinata.

**Suga:** True.

**Asahi:** I'm a little scared to do anything, really, what if my first confession i got rejected.

**Suga:** Like you spikes getting blocked by dateko. lol.

**Daichi:** Well. You've took that wall down, maybe you can do the same with noya.

**Suga:** We'll totally support you beardie!

**Asahi:** But how? He's too... energetic and wild and cool and cute and sexy when he doesnt even mean it.

**Daichi:** Jesus, pipe down asahi, it's weird seeing you talk like a horny teenagaer.

**Asahi:** !!!!

**Suga:** dadchi, we are horny teenagers.

**GC**   
**Sparkly Bottoms**   
_xx-27-2:00 pm_

_Akaashi sent an image: |BokuAkaKuroKenDoubleDate.jpeg|_

**Hinata:** This is soo cuuteeee Kenma you look so cute!!!

**Kenma:** Thank you Sho |Blush|

**Tendou:** Too bad we couldn't come. Ushijima got a little horny. |Laugh|

**Yahaba:** Jesus tendou.

**Matsukawa:** We should have a sleepover sometime.

**Oikawa:** I agree **@Atsumu** you down?

**Atsumu:** LETS! OH! I can bring some of our party games!

**Yamaguchi:** Cool! We need to set this!

**Suga:** Hey guys!

**Oikawa:** Yohooo~

**Yahaba:** Sup

**Suga:** What would you guys feel if we add one more potential bottom? 

**GC**   
**Noya and Ryuu's Mafia**   
_xx-27-xxxx 10:00 pm_

**Dadchi:** Good job today guys, it was a tough game but we managed to win in 5 sets, Aone is pretty fucking scary.

**Little Giant(2):** HE WAS SO COOL RIGHT

**KAGShroom:** Koganegawa sure improved too, he fucking dumped three times and got points. Only Kenma Akaashi and Oikawa has done that to me.

**SIMPIshima:** Loser.

**KAGShroom:** SIMPISHIMA

**Sugamama:** Who's left behind?

**CoolRyuu:** Me and noya, we are locking up!

**Ennoshita:** Good job tanaka, get home safely.

**CoolRyuu:** U W U

**CoolNoya:** **@Asahi** You left your extra shorts and underarmour! I have them i'll bring them to you tomorrow!

**Asahi:** AH! Yeah i did forget them! Thank you so much Noya, you are such a life saver, i love you so much

**Dadchi:** ...

**Sugamama:** o-okay.

**CoolRyuu:** U w U 

**SIMPIshima:** HAHAHA THAT'S SO PATHETIC

**Dadchi:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Sugamama:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

\--  
END


	12. The One With The Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Makki:** This may sound weird... but... i can testify. |LOL|
> 
> **Bokuto:** ASFDSGSDFHSRJSTH
> 
> **Osamu:** Holy shit, im out of here.
> 
> _Osamu is offline_
> 
> **Asahi:** Daichi, im scared now.

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-28-xxxx 8:43 am_

**Makki:** Good morning!

**Iwaizumi:** Morning!

**Kuroo:** So dadchi... what you're saying is goatee's interested with your libero?

**Daichi:** Dude, we've been over this last night.

**Bokuto:** What's happening

**Kyoutani:** Karasuno's goatee is into their libero

**Daichi:** Yes, turns out, he has been slowly developing feelings for the ball of electricity.

**Ushijima:** And?

**Daichi:** And, i was thinking of helping the poor guy out.

**Ushijima:** But why?

**Kuroo:** Bro, have you met the guy?

**Ushijima:** I did, in fact, his spikes are half as strong as mine.

**Bokuto:** This big boy. Wow, i have no words.

**Kuroo:** Ushijima you bastard.

**Iwaizumi:** Do you only base people with how good they are at volleyball?

**Ushijima:** Of course, and you Kuroo is a solid 8, you Iwaizumi is a solid 6.

**Iwaizumi:** This motherfucking bastard, where are you right now? Let's fucking square off you little shit

**Kyoutani:** I'll tag team this mofo with you iwa-senpai!

**Kita:** Now, now, let's all calm down.

**Daichi:** Now, now, let us all calm down please?

**Kuroo:** Kita, there's only one daddy on this chat and it's dadi-chi. 

**Daichi:** SHUT UP OR YOULL BE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN.

**Kita:** Haha, alright, alright. Maybe i can be the uncle?

**Sakusa:** You boys are fucking noisy as fuck.

**Bokuto:** Brooooooo, how are you?

**Sakusa:** Im okay, im feeling a lot better.

**Kita:** Good to hear Sakusa.

**Sakusa:** |ThumbsUpEmoji|

**Kuroo:** So, going back to our original topic. Yes?

**Daichi:** Holy shit, where were we?

**Ushijima:** Kuroo is solid 8 and Iwaizumi is at 6.

**Iwaizumi:** Fuck you bitch!

**Ushijima:** That's hurtful.

**Sakusa:** I am losing brain cells with this. Wow.

**Kuroo:** Okay, okay i back read, Asahi is into Noya. Wait, is Asahi gay?

**Daichi:** He's bi too, like you me and Ushiwaka.

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEYYYY Don't leave me aside! 

**Kuroo:** Are you bi? You owl?

**Bokuto:** I think so??

**Daichi:** do you like, have a crush or see some other girls pretty? like anyone besides Akaashi?

**Bokuto:** NO I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR AKAASHI, AKAASHI IS MY SEXUAL ORIENTATION AND PREFERENCE 

**Kuroo:** SIMP.

**Bokuto:** Huh! Says the one who went and camp out of the nintendo game sale just to buy Kenma's wishlist. Now, who's the simp?

**Kita:** To be fair, we are all simps for our bottoms.

**Makki** ^^^^^^^^^ Preaching right now.

**Kuroo:** He worked so hard to save money!

**Daichi:** .......

**Bokuto:** ........

**Kuroo:** WHAT NOW

**Tsukishima:** hey simp, we all now it's your money you spent for Kenma, you're basically his sugar daddy at this point.

**Kuroo:** I hate you all. I don't even care at this point, cause Kenma loves me.

**Makki:** Busted. |LOL|

**Sakusa:** please stop crying, kuroo.

**Bokuto:** lololololol

**Osamu:** Was only offline for a few hours only to come back with this much messages. fuck.

**Bokuto:** That's what you get for ignoring the groupchat.

_Daichi added Asahi to the groupchat_

**Kuroo:** Welcome aboard goatee!

**Asahi:** Please don't call me that

**Osamu:** Another one?

**Kuroo:** Yeah? what about it? punk?

**Ushijima:** It's nice to have you here.

**Asahi:** T-thanks, i guess?

**Bokuto:** Don't be scared we dont bite!

**Kuroo:** I do, but only a soft bite on Kenma's shoulder, he likes it very much.

**Bokuto:** KUROO BRO, SAME! Akaashi likes it when i bite him!

**Osamu:** As far as i remember sex talk aren't supposed to be this early in the morning, right? 

**Ushijima:** I'll allow it.

**Kuroo:** Really?

**Bokuto:** Really??

**Ushijima:** Yes, because tendou likes the same thing.

**Asahi:** Oh my god, where am i, Daichi? Where did you take me??? I'll tell suga!

**Daichi:** CALM DOWN ASAHI, AND YOU GUYS TONE IT DOWN.

**Kuroo:** Yes, Daddy.

**Bokuto:** Yes, Daddy, Sorry, Daddy.

**Osamu:** So basically all bottoms likes getting bitten. Cause suna from time to time asks me the same thing.

**Kyoutani:** I guess so. Never really thought about it.

**Makki:** Mattsun, does like me biting him softly in the thigh. Wow.

**Lev:** But... but Yaku's the one biting me.

**Kuroo:** And we are not surprised by that fact Lev, we are not.

**Bokuto:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH

**Kita:** Atsumu does like getting bit in the back of the ear.

**Kuroo:** I-

**Bokuto:** So, Asahi, are you really that interested with this noya? cause we'll help you if you'd like!

**Kuroo:** NICE SEGWAY OWL.

**Bokuto:** IKR

**Sakusa:** You guys are moronic.

**Kuroo:** |CryingEmoji|

**Kita:** I

**Kita:** I shouldn't have said that. Sorry.

**Sakusa:** No, no it's fine, please don't walk on egg shells in here. I've see worse nsfw bullshit in here.

**Kuroo:** yeah! remember when Daichi sent a lewd photo of himself on this chat instead to suga? 

**Daichi:** STFU!

**Bokuto:** I HAVE TO SAY. IMPRESSIVE DADDY.

**Kuroo:** ASDSGADFHSRTJTYKMSRFGAREYG

**Ushijima:** I haven't seen that photo, is he bigger than me?

**Iwaizumi:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM THE BIGGEST IN HERE.

**Makki:** This may sound weird... but... i can testify. |LOL|

**Bokuto:** ASFDSGSDFHSRJSTH

**Osamu:** Holy shit, im out of here.

_Osamu is offline_

**Asahi:** Daichi, im scared now.

**Daichi:** Fuck. We keep on getting derailed to the original plan why i added asahi, you guys are much more chaotic the normal, holy fuck, calm down.

**Kita:** I will keep that in mind Sakusa, but dont worry i'll still respect you.

**Sakusa:** |ThumbsUp|

**Kuroo:** Okay okay, so Daddy daichi what's up the floor is lava. I mean yours, the floor is yours.

**Ushijima:** Your dad jokes aren't that funny kuroo, that style of humor doesnt fit you.

**Bokuto:** HAHAAHAHAHAHAH

**Kuroo:** SHUT UP. DAICHI, GO, BEFORE I KILL USHIJIMA

**Iwaizumi:** I'll bring the knives bro.

**Daichi:** We will help you to get together with noya! Like how we helped Coach and Takeda-sensei!

**Asahi:** That was you guys !?

**Bokuto:** YES |ProudFace|

**Kuroo:** SCARY RIGHT? 

**Asahi:** I... i'm in...

**Daichi:** Asahi, growing some balls. I am proud. Leave it to us.

**Asahi:** I'm scared. But not being with Noya is scarier.

**Kuroo:** You love to see it.

**Tsukishima:** Wow... another simp.

**Kuroo:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

\--  
END


	13. The One With All The Measuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kuroo:** Ready?
> 
> **Kuroo:** 3
> 
> **Kuroo:** 2
> 
> **Kuroo:** 1
> 
> **Kuroo:** Go! **@Everyone**

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-29-xxxx 7:30 am_

**Kuroo:** **@Daichi** Daddy

**Bokuto:** **@Daichi** Dadddddyyyy

**Iwaizumi:** **@Daichi** BRO

**Daichi:** What the fu

**Daichi:** What is it?

**Bokuto:** **@Everyone**

**Kuroo:** **@Everyone**

**Kyoutani:** We are measuring dicks.

**Daichi:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Sakusa:** Just when I thought this group chat can't get any worse, then you guys pull this shit off.

**Makki:** Dude same.

**Kita:** Ohh... okay.... I can't say this isn't appropriate.

**Daichi:** what brought this on?

**Iwaizumi:** I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT BASTARD USHIBAKA TO WALK ALL OVER ME

**Makki:** Aoba Johsai's Ace ladies and gentlemen, here he is, at his full glory.

**Tsukishima:** Ugh, why am i on dumb groupchats.

**Ushijima:** I am always down to be challenged, but Iwaizumi, whether its on or off the court, you know i'll always win.

**Kuroo:** What a confident boy.

**Bokuto:** You hate to see it.

**Kyoutani:** Let's just do the damn thing.

**Makki:** Kyoutani? Why are you so pressed right now?

**Kyoutani:** WHY NOT? WHO DESN'T WANT TO BE PROUD OF THEIR THING?

**Kita:** Should we be really doing this?

**Kageyama:** This is pointless, there is literally nothing we can gain from this.

**Tsukishima:** So in short, the king is scared. 

**Kageyama:** I'M IN BASTARD, LET'S DO THIS SHIT.

**Osamu:** Why? Why are we doing this we could've done other productive things

**Lev:** Oooohhhhhh so the tops are also doing all this measuring huh

**Osamu:** What do you mean? The bottoms did the same thing??

**Lev:** Yaku told me about it.

**Daichi:** Yeah.... I might've told suga about it last night.

**Kuroo:** And they've done it already? Holy shit.

**Kuroo:** And they made Akaashi and even Kenma to do it??? WOW.

**Bokuto:** **@Asahi** Boy, you too.

**Asahi:** WHAT NO WAY, HELL NO.

**Daichi:** If im doing it, you're doing it.

**Asahi:** Daichi!

**Bokuo:** Are we sending pics in here?

**Asahi:** WHAT

**Kuroo:** Of course not you idiot.

**Bokuto:** But how are we going to know we're telling the truth?

**Iwaizumi:** A MAN'S HONOR

**Kuroo:** Jesus Iwa, have you been drinking.

**Daichi:** We'll send it the same time.

**Bokuto:** Okay okay, ready? 

**Kageyama:** NO FEELINGS SHOULD BE HURT WITH THIS.

**Iwaizumi:** Okay! Let's go! Measure!

**Makki:** What did Oikawa gave you? I need some for Mattsun.

**Iwaizumi:** Shut up and go! **@Everyone**

**Sakusa:** I can't believe this.

_10 minutes later_

**Iwaizumi:** Everyone done? **@Everyone**

**Daichi:** Unfortunately, yes.

**Makki:** Can we just get over this already.

**Asahi:** Wait.... I... not yet.

**Kuroo:** Come on bro.

**Bokuto:** Think of noya.

**Asahi:** This is so dirty.

**Kuroo:** I think that's the point, so you know? Get your thing going? LOL

**Asahi:** Alright... Im donnee... lets get this over with.

**Ushijima:** Good.

**Kuroo:** Okay, type it out. Then we'll send it simultaneously. 

**Kuroo:** Ready?

**Kuroo:** 3

**Kuroo:** 2

**Kuroo:** 1

**Kuroo:** Go! **@Everyone**

**Kyoutani:** 5.8

**Lev:** 6.7

**Makki:** 5.8

**Bokuto:** 7.5

**Osamu:** 5.9

**Daichi:** 6.2

**Kuroo:** 7.7

**Kita:** 6.3

**Iwaizumi:** 7.7

**Kageyama:** 6.4

**Asahi:** 8

**Tsukishima:** 5.6

**Ushijima:** 8.4

**Sakusa:** 7.2

**Iwaizumi:** WHAT IN THE FUCK

**Ushijima:** I told you.

**Bokuto:** Damn Ushijima. Also, damn Asahi. lolol

**Kuroo:** Iwa, 7.7 bros. HAHAHA

**Kageyama:** Well, well, look what we have here, SIMPISHIMA.

**Tsukishima:** STFU KING

**Kuroo:** HAHAHAHA

**Kyoutani:** FUCK, YOU GUYS ARE WAY BIGGER

**Osamu:** We're done, can we move one now.

**Makki:** Whew, for a second there I thought i'd be the smallest one, thanks Tsukishima.

**Kuroo:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tsukishima:** THIS IS SO STUPID.  
 _Tsukishima is offline_

**Bokuto:** Poor four eyes. Anyways, rankings! Post the rankings!

**Sakusa:** Oh my god, Kill me now.

_Kuroo sent an image:RankingsTops.png_  
 **1st** Ushijima 8.4  
 **2nd** Asahi 8  
 **3rd/4th** Iwa 7.7  
 **3rd/4th** Kuroo 7.7  
 **5th** Bokuto 7.5  
 **6th** Sakusa 7.2  
 **7th** Lev 6.7  
 **8th** Kageyama 6.4  
 **9th** Kita 6.3  
 **10th** Daichi 6.2  
 **11th** Osamu 5.9  
 **12/13th** Kyoutani 5.8  
 **12/13th** Makki 5.8  
 **14th** Tsukishima 5.6

**Iwaizumi:** DAMMIT USHIJIMA YOU FREAK

**Ushijima:** Bow down to me, bitches.

**Kuroo:** Holy shit, what? Since when did you learn to talk like that.

**Ushijima:** Tendou's with me, hand he told me to send that, because it was fitting.

**Daichi:** Of course he is with you.

**Lev:** I'm just happy to be not last.

**Kuroo:** I wonder if it'll fit noya, asahi-senpai?

**Asahi:** WHAT THE HELL KUROO

**Bokuto:** HAHAHA, BROOO.

**Sakusa:** Are we done here? I feel like im going down on something again because of you guys' shit.

**Kageyama:** I wonder if we can find out the result of the bottoms.

**Daichi:** What for? Jesus, is this not enough?

**Kageyama:** I'm just curious, are you guys not?

**Bokuto:** It's not like we have not seen our bottom's junk tho.

**Kuroo:** I mean, sure, but did you ever measured it at all, like, how do we know the exact measurement.

**Makki:** TBH, i think Mattsun might be bigger than me. 

**Sakusa:** Okay, this is getting derailed fast. 

**Bokuto:** Oh come on Sakusa bro, aren't you a little proud you're bigger than Kita.

**Sakusa:** THIS ISN'T A COMPETITION.

**Iwaizumi:** FOR YOU IT ISNT

**Ushijima:** Calm down Iwaizumi.

**Iwaizumi:** STFU

**Kita:** So, this kind of stuff does happen quite often huh.

**Kuroo:** Yep, confirmed, you are the uncle. Jeez, live a little.

**Bokuto:** Come on! you dont wanna know?

**Kita:** Well, i am. A little.

**Kuroo:** GREAT. |EvilSmile|

**Daichi:** OH NO, WHAT NOW.

**Kuroo:** Let's live a little then. |KekGif|

\--  
END


	14. The One Where Everyone Was Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Akaashi:** Bokuto-san...
> 
> **Bokuto:** WHAT
> 
> _Atsumu is offline_
> 
> **Kuroo:** You tactless owl.
> 
> _Kita is offline_

_xx-30-xxxx 10:10 am_  
_Kuroo made the groupchat_  
_Kuroo renamed the chat to: Everyone's In Here_

_Kuroo added: Osamu, Ushijima, Kyoutani, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Lev, Asahi, Daichi, Kageyama, Kita, Sakusa, Atsumu, Suna, Tendou, Yahaba, Matsukawa, Oikawa, Akaashi, Yamaguchi, Yaku, Kenma, Sugawara and Hinata to the group_

**Kuroo:** **@Everyone** SPILL IT. WE KNOW WHAT YOU BOYS DID.

**Sakusa:** JESUS FUCKING CHRIST KUROO

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEYYYYY

**Tsukishima:** This is so pathetically dumb holy shit

**Kageyama:** Shut up! We wanna know **@Hinata**

**Daichi:** I everyone really in here?

**Kuroo:** Do you wanna add more? Go ahead daddy.

_Daichi added: Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya to the group_

**Asahi:** OMG WHAT HE HELL DAICHI.

**Daichi:** WHAT? WHAT DID I DO

**Nishinoya:** OH HELL YEAH IM FINALLY INCLUDED IN THIS

**Tanaka:** HOLY SHIT

**Ennoshita:** I can already sense the chaotic energy rising.

_Hinata added: Aone, Terushima, Goshki, Hyakuzawa and Futakuchi to the chat_

**Kageyama:** WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE THEY?

**Hinata:** MY FRIENDS? WE PLAYED AGAINST THEM BEFORE. AND ALSO, AONE-SAN AND I HANG OUT FROM TIME TO TIME

**Goshki:** It's an honor to be your friend Hina. |SmilingEmoji|

**Hyakuzawa:** Same here.

**Terushima:** Oh this is gonna be lit as fuck.

**Kuroo:** Looks, like chibi-chan brought his harem to the group, rip kags.

**Kageyama:** FUCK OFF

**Bokuto:** WHOA IS THAT THE TWO METER GUY, WHOA, A CHALLENGER FOR USHIJIMA MAYBE

**Ushijima:** He can most definitely try.

**Tendou:** But we all know miracle boy would always come on top.

**Kuroo:** So, back to the original idea.

**Sugawara:** NO.

**Kuroo:** WDYM NO? YOU GUYS ALREADY DID IT

**Akaashi:** NO

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI, BABY.

**Daichi:**..... Bokuto, you know it's not only us anymore, right?

**Bokuto:** SO WHAT? IM NOT AFRAID TO SAY I LOVE AKAASHI AND WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 2 YEARS NOW

**Akaashi:** Bokuto-san....

**Futakuchi:** Well, his profile picture gives it away anyways. lol.

**Hyakuzawa:** Same for some of you. It was not that hard to piece together.

**Goshki:** ..... wait... who are the couples in here?

**Tendou:** It's Hinata and Kegeyama, poor goshki, if that's what you wanna ask.

**Goshki:** FUCK

**Kageyama:** ??????

**Kuroo:** Oh fuck fine. Just tell us the results, please, im begging you.

**Kenma:** Tell us the reults on you guys' first.

**Kuroo:** Kenma you replied, holy shit.

**Kenma:** My game is still queuing up, so make it fast.

_Kuroo sent an image:RankingsTops.png_

1st Ushijima 8.4  
2nd Asahi 8  
3rd/4th Iwa 7.7  
3rd/4th Kuroo 7.7  
5th Bokuto 7.5

**Kuroo:** TOP 5 BABY 

**Oikawa:** Wow, Ushijima, didn't know you were packing heat.

**Iwaizumi:** HOY SHITTYKAWA WHAT THE HELL

**Oikawa:** I was just shock, that's all.

**Kenma:** 4th place??

**Kuroo:** BABYYYYY

**Kenma:** Well, you were against Ushijima. Good job i guess.

**Kuroo:** ILYSM HOLY SHIT

**Terushima:** Wait, what is that?

**Kyoutani:** We measured our dicks to see who has the biggest.

**Terushima:** WHOA.

**Noya:** OH SHIT, LETS DO THAT TOO

**Tanaka:** ASDSFSDFG

**Asahi:** NOYA PLEASE DONT

**Noya:** Whoa, Asahi, you are huge!

**Asahi:** ASFDSGFREQWEFGD

**Daichi:** Do you want it?

**Asahi:** DAICHI WTF!

**Sugawara:** DAICHI

**Daichi:** oooppps

**Terushima:** IM DOWN, who else is down?

**Atsumu:** This is the energy we all need every morning, wow.

**Suna:** Yeah, no.

**Atsumu:** Oh come on, we already measured ours, and we already saw theirs? What's the point of hiding it, right? **@Oikawa @Sugawara**

**Oikawa:** I guess...

**Sugawara:** hmm

**Kuroo:** Come on you guys....

**Kita:** I just woke up to this, wow.

**Atsumu:** Babyyyyy |Sparkles|

**Kita:** Good morning :)

**Terushima:** IM DOWN, WHOSE DOWN TO DO THIS

**Sakusa:** THIS IS BEYOND DUMB. AND WHY WOULD YOU POST THAT FOR EVERYONE TO SEE

**Kuroo:** Oh shut up, get over it.

**Terushima:** OH HEY I KNOW YOU! **@Sakusa**

**Sakusa:** WHAT ?

**Terushima:** Remember me? That one time? I helped you at the grocery store? 

**Sakusa:** ???

**Terushima:** The tissues? 

**Sakusa:** Ohhh shit, yeah, i remember now, thanks again. I owe you one

**Terushima:** No problem! Maybe let's hang out some time!

**Kuroo:** OHHHHH THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING

**Goshki:** IM DOWN, I KNOW IM NOT GOING TO BEAT USHIJIMA-SAN, BUT ATLEAST ILL BEAT SOME OF YOU.

**Tendou:** By some, he meant you kageyama, lol.

**Kageyama:** IT'S ON

**Kuroo:** Okay okay, five minutes to measure then we'll chat them at the same time.

**Tanak:** Are we really going to do this? Noya?

**Noya:** HELL YEAH

**Yaku:** Okay, im ready.

**Kuroo:** That was fast.

**Yaku:** Im with Lev, so..

**Kuroo:** NICE.

**Sakusa:** Enough with the horny talk wth.

**Bokuto:** Awwww, dont worry bro, you'll get horny for someone again.

**Daichi:** WTF Bokuto.

**Sakusa:** LOL

**Terushima:** Im ready!

_5 minutes later_

**Kuroo:** Okay. **@Everyone** In 3..... 2.... 1.... post!

**Suna:** 6

**Tendou:** 6.4

**Yahaba:** 5.2

**Matsukawa:** 7

**Oikawa:** 6.3

**Akaashi:** 6.4

**Yamaguchi:** 5.3

**Yaku:** 5.2

**Kenma:** 5.4

**Sugawara:** 5.2

**Hinata:** 5

**Atsumu:** 5.8

**Ennoshita:** I cant believe im actually doing this. 5.7

**Tanaka:** 5.7

**Noya:** 5

**Aone:** 8.4

**Terushima:** 6

**Goshki:** 7

**Futakuchi:** 6.5

**Hyakuzawa:** 8.3

**Ushijima:** We tied.

**Aone:** We did.

**Kuroo:** Holy shit. too bad 2 meter dude cant join the party, lol. Kenma im so proud of you i love you so much. Here's the full list from ours.

_Kuroo sent an image:RankingsTops.png_

1st Ushijima 8.4  
2nd Asahi 8  
3rd/4th Iwa 7.7  
3rd/4th Kuroo 7.7  
5th Bokuto 7.5  
6th Sakusa 7.2  
7th Lev 6.7  
8th Kageyama 6.4  
9th Kita 6.3  
10th Daichi 6.2  
11th Osamu 5.9  
12/13thKyoutani 5.8  
12/13th Makki 5.8  
14thTsukishima 5.6

**Goshki:** IM BIGGER

**Kegayama:** SHUT UP

**Hinata:** LOL TSUKISHIMA

**Noya:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tanaka:** AHAHAHAHAHA

**Tsukishima:** LOL, Says both the 5 inch guys. stfu.

**Sugawara:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Sugawara:** Babies, it's fine if you dont have huge pee pees.

**Noya** : it's fine, i mean, im small so it wasnt a surpise, but Tsukishima what happened, LOL.

**Tanaka:** HAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT NOYA

**Kuroo:** SHOTS. FIRED.

**Tsukishima:** Fuckk all of you.  
_Tsukishima is offline_

**Bokuto:** OOOP.

**Yamaguchi:** Guess ill go comfort him now, bye guys! 

**Sugawara:** Comfort him real good now.

**Kuroo** : Poor tsukki. 

**Osamu:** Lol, im bigger than you Tsumu. 

**Atsumu:** SHUT UP 

****Suna: And im bigger than both of you.****

********

********

****

**asdafeq**

****

********

****

**Tendou:** And Miracle boy is still number one! ... with Aone that is. 

****

********

****

****Hinata:** I wonder, how big that is... **

********

********** **

********

****Tendou:** OH ITS BIG. **

********** **

********** **

****Kuroo:** ASDEWEFSGDDG **

************ ** **

************ ** **

****Aone:** Do you wanna see? **

************** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

****Kuroo:** OMG HHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

****Bokuto:** HAHAHA **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

****Kageyama:** STAY THE FUCK AWAY NO EYEBROWS YETTI **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Noya:** Still can't believe your Asahi-san is that big! **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Daichi:** |SmugFace| Of course its big. **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Asahi:** STOP BEING SO PROUD OF IT DAICHI** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Daichi:** WHAT IT'S KARASUNO'S PRIDE **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Sugawara:** LOLOLOL BUT IT'S TRUE. **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Asahi:** ASDESFSDGERWQDGDFXB **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Ennoshita:** IKR. **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Noya:** Asahi-san! Can i see your dick? **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Daichi:** BOLD +2 **

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Sugawara:** HAHAHAHSDWEFG **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Asahi:** WTF NOYA

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan, don't worry, I still love yours iwa-chaaan, no matter what |Kiss| |Kiss|

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Kuroo:** Is that a kiss to iwa.. or a kiss to.... ?

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Iwaizumi:** STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT KUROO.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Iwaizmu and Oikawa are offline_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Hinata and Kageyama are offline_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Yaku:** Alright, time to sleep again, tht's enough chaos for today.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Yaku, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Suna, Osamu is offline_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Hanamaki:** So proud of my baby, number 1 in the bottoms.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Matsukawa:** Wanna try it?

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Hanamaki:** WAIT WHAT.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Hanamaki and Matsukawa are offline_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Atsumu:** RIP MAKKI LOL

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Terushima:** Oh, you're bigger than me! **@Sakusa**

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sakusa:** Uh... yeah, i guess.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Terushima:** That's good to know.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Kuroo:** ...

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Bokuto:** .....

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Terushima:** What? What's happening?

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Kuroo:** That boy is single.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Bokuto:** He just got dumped.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sakusa:** WTF, HEY.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Terushima:** Oh really? 

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sakusa:** Yeah.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Terushima:** Wanna hang out sometime then? |BlushingEmoji|

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sakusa:** I. I guess, sure.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Kuroo:** HOLY SHT REALLY

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Bokuto:** LOL WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND GETTING INVOLVED WITH BLOND PARTY BOYS. LOLOL

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Akaashi:** Bokuto-san...

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Bokuto:** WHAT

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Atsumu is offline_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Kuroo:** You tactless owl.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Kita is offline_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**Terushima:** I just dmed you!_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__Terushima is offline_  
_Sakusa is offline_ _

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**Kuroo:** Oh, shit just got hella interesting._

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_\--  
END_

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	15. The One With Sakusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Akaashi: I- where'd you hear that?**
> 
> ****Atsumu:** Oikawa messaged me.**
> 
> ****Akaashi:** Of course it's Oikawa. Ugh, Yes, he did agreed to go out with him.**
> 
> ****Atsumu:** BUT WHY?**
> 
> ****Akaashi:** Wdym?**

**DM**   
_xx-01-xxxx 8:48 am_

**Terushima:** Hey!

**Sakusa:** Oh.

**Sakusa:** Um, hi there, i guess. You really did dm me huh.

**Terushima:** Why not?

**Sakusa:** I thought you were just playing around in there.

**Terushima:** LOL, sorry if i made you think like that. But, i'm actually really interested. :)

**Sakusa:** Oh... that's good to know?

**Terushima:** You really thought i was jist kidding huh, that's very interesting.

**Sakusa:** Yeah, sorry, im just not the person who makes people interested towards me.

**Terushima:** That's a lie, your pretty cool, very good at volleyball and really cute :)

**Sakusa:** Thanks? I guess?

**Terushima:** You are hecking adorable Sakusa :)

_Sakusa created the groupchat_   
_Sakusa named the group SECRET GROUP_   
_xx-01-xxxx 9:24 am_

_Sakusa added: Kuroo Bokuto Daichi Akaashi Kenma Sugawara to the groupchat_

**Kuroo:** IM CRYING RIGHT NOW.

**Bokuto:** BRO |Heart| |Heart|

**Sakusa:** SHUT UP OR ILL SERIOUSLY BLOCK ALL OF YOU IN HERE.

**Akaashi:** What is this about Sakusa-san?

**Kenma:** Is this about that Terushima dude?

**Kuroo:** Kenma.... you chatted here..... but you didn't on my private message.

**Kenma:** Kuroo, you sent a dick pic. What am i supposed to reply.

**Kuroo:** You know what ;) 

**Daichi:** Okay 1. we don't need to hear that. and 2. Sakusa?

**Sakusa:** Right... Sooo Terushima really did sent me a message.... and he's not particularly hiding the fact that he's kinda, maybe interested in you.

**Akaashi:** Well, i am going to say that he isn't just kinda maybe interested, he is fully interested in you sakusa.

**Sakusa:** WHAT

**Kenma:** Yeah, he already talked to Oikawa and Shoyou about you. Plus, the fac that you already had a run in with each other. I think he's fully interested.

**Kuroo:** Kitten, im waiting ;) ;)

**Kenma:** Ugh, give me 5 minutes. But no bothering me for the next hour.

**Kuroo:** MEOW 

**Daichi:** Jesus Kuroo.

**Bokuto:** GO GET IT BRO!

**Sugawara:** Horny cats aside, What do you wanna do?

**Sakusa:** I have zero ideas, hence why i made this chat and put you guys in here.

**Kuroo:** Honestly, i am touched.

**Bokuto:** To think Sakusa trusts us. Kyaa.

**Sakusa:** You both are insane, for sure, but your relationship track record are good, and i would expect all of you to be honest with me.

**Kenma:** Well, first things first, are you ready to try, you know, after the break up with atsumu?

**Kenma:** And yes, Kuroo I already sent it, stop fucking pinging me already.

**Kuroo:** YAY

**Sugawara:** I agree, You don't want to go back out there when you aren't prepared at all, it wouldnt be fair for you or to Terushima.

**Sakusa:** Well, it still hurts, a little. But, I kinda wanna try.

**sakusa:** I won't learn how to be a decent boyfriend without trying right?

**Kuroo:** Bro, we support you. We'll be here all the way.

**DM**   
_xx-01-xxxx 2:51pam_

**Atsumu:** Is it true?

**Akaashi:** What is?

**Atsumu:** Sakusa's going out on a date with that terushima?

**Akaashi:** I- where'd you hear that?

**Atsumu:** Oikawa messaged me.

**Akaashi:** Of course it's Oikawa. Ugh, Yes, he did agreed to go out with him.

**Atsumu:** BUT WHY?

**Akaashi:** Wdym?

**Atsumu:** Why did he agreed to do that??

**Akaashi:** Atsu... 

**Atsumu:** IM NOT JEALOUS OKAY

**Akaashi:** I'm not saying anything.

**Atsumu:** I'm just worried about him, you know him, you know sakusa.

**Akaashi:** I do, but people change, atsu. Maybe Sakusa wanted to.

**Atsumu:** But why now??? Why with him???

**GC**   
**OWL-CROW-CAT**   
_xx-01-xxxx 3:00 pm_

**Akaashi:** Heyy

**Sugawara:** Hey there

**Akaashi:** So, uhhhh about this whole sakusa-terushima thing.

**Sugawara:** Yeah?

**Akaashi:** What do you guys feel about it?

**Kenma:** Could be messy, tbh.

**Sugawara:** Right, if left unattended. Why?

**Akaashi:** Cause, I think Atsumu may still have residual feelings for Sakusa and this whole sakusa going out with someone who closely resembles atsumu can spark a whole fire.

\--  
END


	16. The One With AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Asahi:** Heeey? Still there?
> 
> **Noya:** YEP! Shoyo and I together with Kenma are playing left4dead! Wanna join?
> 
> **Asahi:** I'd pass... that games pretty scary.
> 
> **Noya:** We can play together so you won't get scared?
> 
> **Asahi:** Together? Us? In my room? Just the two of us in my room?

**DM**   
_xx-02-xxxx 9:10 am_

**Noya:** Good morning Asahi-san!

**Noya:** Are you up?

**Noya:** You better be doing some ball handling exercise!

**Noya:** ASAHI SAAAAAAAAAAN

**Asahi:** Noya, thanks for waking me up... again..

**Noya:** Jeez, you need a stronger alarm asahi-san.

**Asahi:** Yeah... or a better sleeping schedule..

**Noya:** Still having trouble sleeping?

**Asahi:** Yeah.. it's been a week..

**Noya:** I guess me, pestering you these past few days didn't help at all too, huh.

**Asahi:** sigh.

**Noya:** I MEAN YOU CAN JUST GIVE IN AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT LOL

**Asahi:** FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NO.

**Noya:** BOO, you're no fun at all asahi

**GC**  
 **THIRD YEARS**  
xx-02-xxxx 9:39am

**Asahi:** NOYA WONT STOP ASKING ME FOR A DICK PIC, OR TO SEE HOW BIG MY DICK IS, OR BE CURIOUS AT HOW AND WHY MY DICK IS THAT BIG.

**Daichi:** I guess, good morning to you too mr. asahi azumane.

**Sugawara:** I mean, with a dick like yours.... hmm hmm.

**Daichi:** ?

**Sugawara:** MY POINT IS.

**Sugawara:** You're interested in noya, and noya, finally is paying attention to you, why not capitalize on that?

**Asahi:** I CANT DO THAT!

**Sugawara:** Yes you can.

**Daichi:** To be fair, no one knows what is running on noya's mind. So this maybe the prime opportunity to find out.

**Sugawara:** Yup.

**Asahi:** So..... send him my dick pic?????

**Sugawara:** YEah, or, send it here first so we can check it first.

**Daichi:** SUGA!

**Sugawara:** HAHAHA IM JUST JK.

**DM**   
_xx-02-xxxx 9:57 am_

**Asahi:** Heeey? Still there?

**Noya:** YEP! Shoyo and I together with Kenma are playing left4dead! Wanna join?

**Asahi:** I'd pass... that games pretty scary.

**Noya:** We can play together so you won't get scared?

**Asahi:** Together? Us? In my room? Just the two of us in my room?

**Noya:** So, dummy, with Shoyo and Kenma ofc, we won't win any games if it's just the two of us haha

**Asahi:** Oh.. haha, you're right.. anyways, i may be bothering you.

**Noya:** Naah, im already dead, im waiting for them to finish this round up. What's up?

**Asahi:** Ohhh, um, nothing much.... I just, um, have been thinking... you know?

**Noya:** Thinking of what?

**Asahi:** You knowwwww. With you? and me?

**Noya:** You and me??

**Asahi:** NO! I MEAN. THE UM, YOU KNOW? THE LAST TIME? WITH EVERYONE IN THAT GROUPCHAT? YOUR REQUEST?

**Noya:** Oh, you mean your dick being huuuuuge? HAHA

**Asahi:** Yeah thats... that's the one.

**Noya:** I mean, Ushiwaka and Aone are the biggest, but yours is still pretty huge, compared to mine. lol.

**Asahi:** THAT'S FINE DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT. ITS JUST SIZE. IT DOESNT MATTER.

**Noya:** LOL, suga-senpai begs to disagree.

**Asahi:** WAIT WHAT.

**Noya:** Oh nothing, so what about it??

**Asahi:** Oh... um... if, you know? you're still interested to... ahh fuck.... um, you know?

**Noya:** DID YOU JUST CURSED? HAHAHA ASAHI SAN

**Asahi:** Oh... um.. yeah, shit, im sorry... No! i mean, excuse my words, im just really nervous right now.

**Noya:** Asahi-san.

**Asahi:** Yeah?

**Noya:** Yes, im still interested :)

**Asahi:** Yeah? Okay.... um... so... what now? ah...

**Noya:** I'll see you tomorrow, i guess? tomorrow works for me.

**Asahi:** okay! I'll pick you up by the train station.

**Noya:** |ThumbsUp|

**GC**   
**Kenma's Gaming Dojo**   
_xx-02-xxxx 11:30 am_

**Noya:** **@Everyone** I might have to cancel tomorrow!

**Hinata:** WHAT WHY?

**Noya:** I HAVE A DATE WITH ASAHI

**Kenma:** So, you finally coerced him into dating you, look at that.

**Noya:** I dot know what that word is, but i am sure i didn't do just that!

**Yahaba:** Then how'd you rope in someone as holy as Asahi?

**Noya:** With my charms of course! ;)

**Yahaba:** LOL

**Noya:** I've been dropping hints here and there, being flirty with him the past what, four months? Finally, it paid off.

**Akaashi:** Goodluck with that Noya.

**Oikawa:** And by that, Akaashi means that big ol' d he is packing.

**Akaashi:** OIKAWA

**Oikawa:** WWHHHHAAAT.

**Kenma:** You boys are scary.

**Oikawa:** Please, just because Kuroo fell inlove with you day 1 when he saw you at the park when you were little kids, doesn't mean you can judge us, who worked our assess of just to be with our boyfriends!

**Akaashi:** PREACH.

**Kenma:** Akaashi, Bokuto literally followed you around and asked you to date him for months, just after playing with him for the first time in your first match as teammates. Don't play innocent. 

**Hinata:** Noya and Asahi-senpai would start dating? This is soo coool

**Kenma:** And then we have shittykawa who annoyed Iwaizumi into dating him.

**Oikawa:** HEY!

**Akaashi:** Okay, okay, let's not let the heat from playing among us affects us. Good luck and have fun with your date tomorrow Noya.

**Hinata:** Have fun noya-senpai!

**Noya:** Thanks you guys! Ight imma roll out!

\--  
END


	17. The One With The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bokuto:** TOPS. LETS SCHEDULE THIS. PAPA, UNCLE, PLEASE TAKE CHARGE **@Daichi @Kita**
> 
> **Daichi:** Great timing actually, us third years are doing this technology thesis, we came up with an app, we can use you guys as lab rats for it.
> 
> **Bokuto:** OOOHHHH, WHAT KIND OF APP?
> 
> **Sugawara:** It's a party games app, it's usable currently on discord tho.

**GC**   
**THIRD YEARS**   
_xx-03-xxxx 8:31 am_

**Asahi:** IM NERVOUS.

**Daichi:** Dude, you're always nervous

**Asahi:** IDK IF THIS BLUE SHIRT LOOKS BETTER THAN THE RED ONE, OR SHOULD I WEAR A JACKET OVER IT.

**Sugawara:** Just the red shirt, show off those biceps.

**Daichi:** Or just take him straight to the bedroom.

**Asahi:** THAT WONT WORK

**Sugawara:** Worked on me.

**Daichi:** ;)

**Asahi:** Of course it worked on you suga, why am i not surprised. but no, i can't do that, cause i told noya we would meet at the station and then goto a cafe first.

**Daichi:** Ohhhh, does it end on a motel?

**Asahi:** OFC NOT

**Sugawara:** WHY NOT?

**Asahi:** Because i just cant.

**Daichi:** LAME.

**DM**   
_xx-03-xxxx 9:21 am_

**Noya:** Im by the newspaper stand!

**Asahi:** I can see you in you yellow tank top, you look so freaking adorable

**Noya:** Where are you???

**Noya:** Oh wait, i see people parting away from you, i can see you now.

**Asahi:** .... im sorry.

**GC**   
**Everyone's In Here**   
_xx-03-xxxx 3:00 pm_

**Noya:** LOOK WHO WE RAN INTO!

_Noya sent a photo: |NoyaAndAsahiWithTerushimaAndSakusa.jpeg|_

**Kuroo:** OOOFF, Sakusa, you didn't tell me today was the day!

**Bokuto:** Are those couple shirts? **@Sakusa @Terushima @Asahi @Noya**

**Sakusa:** Noya and Teru made us wear it.

**Kuroo:** Teru, wow, with the nicknames already. u w u

**Sakusa:** SHUT UP

**Terushima:** We we're having a nice cup of coffee when Noya and goatee saw us! Then we decided to just have a double date.

**Daichi:** Poor asahi.

**Sugawara:** LOL.

**Hinata:** You guys looks so cute together!

**Terushima:** Thank you chibi-chan!

**Bokuto:** The couple should have a couples game night! 

**Kuroo:** So you mean, all of us in here? lol.

**Bokuto:** TOPS. LETS SCHEDULE THIS. PAPA, UNCLE, PLEASE TAKE CHARGE **@Daichi @Kita**

**Daichi:** Great timing actually, us third years are doing this technology thesis, we came up with an app, we can use you guys as lab rats for it.

**Bokuto:** OOOHHHH, WHAT KIND OF APP?

**Sugawara:** It's a party games app, it's usable currently on discord tho.

**Kuroo:** Let's do it!

**Kita:** Im down for this. 

**Sugawara:** I'll arrange for the bottoms.

**Terushima:** If, sakusa is on the tops... does that mean, i should be in the bottoms?

**Sugawara:** would you like to??

**Tersuhima:** I mean, i wont complain. ;)

**Sakusa:** JFC.

**Noya:** Sakusa's blushing so hard right now, its so fucking cute!

\--  
END


	18. The One On Discord Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bokuto:** Press x for doubt.
> 
>  **Daichi:** X
> 
>  **Kuroo:** X
> 
>  **Sakusa:** Shut up already.

**Discord Server**  
**Couples Game Night**  
_xx-04-xxxx 8:19pm_

_Kuroo Tetsuro just hero landed!_

_Kenma Kozume just appeared out of nowhere!_

_Hinata Shoyo is here! Scatter!_

_Suna Rintarou just hero landed!_

_The great lord Osamu Miya is here_

_Kita Shinsuke has arrived. Hold my beer._

_Kageyama Tobio is here, Everyone looks busy!_

_Atsumu Miya has spawned in the server_

_Sakusa Kiyoomi seems OP - Please nerf._

_Terushima Yuuji is here, He's so cute!_

_Kyoutani Kentarou just hero landed!_

_Azumane Asahi is here, just as the prophecy foretold._

_Koushi Sugawara has arrived. Party' Oover._

_Welcome Daichi Sawamura, leave your weapons by the door_

_A Wild Nishinoya Yuu has appeared!_

_A Wild Kotaro Bokuto has appeared!_

_Welcome Akaashi Keiji is here, we hope you brought pizza_

_Tendou Satori the star has arrived on the server!_

_Our super galactic overlord Wakatoshi Ushijima is here, bow down_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, Oikawa Tooru joined this server with you_

_The amazing Iwaizumi Hajime is at the server, time to take pcitures!_

_Tsukishima Kei is here for the tea party_

_Tadashi Yamaguchi just hero landed!_

_Run! Yaku Morisuke is here!_

_Whoa, looks like the legends are true, Lev Haiba is real_

_Yahaba Shigeru is here, scatter!_

_So cute, look at all the flowers Hanamaki Takahiro are growing_

_Issei Matsukawa just hero landed!_

**Kuroo:** Everyone in here? How does this work daddy **@Daichi**

 **Hinata:** I've never used discord before.

 **Kageyama:** BOKE HINATA, This is just like a typical messenger.

 **Sugawara:** But it's a little more flexible with a lot of bots.

 **Kenma:** I've explained this last night Shoyo, wth. 

**Kenma:** |WhatTheHell.gif|

 **Hinata:** I already forgot.

 **Hinata:** Wait, how to do that

 **Hinata:** Oh found it

 **Hinata:** |PuppyFunnyTumble.gif|

 **Hinata:** |LOL.gif|

 **Kyotani:** STOP SPAMMING DAMMIT

 **Kenma:** Don't yell at shoyo

 **Kuroo:** Iwa-chan control your dog.

 **Iwaizumi:** Kyo, shut up, so we can move forward, i wanna sleep already

 **Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY!

 **Atsumu:** I've never been here before too, this is like a fancier messenger. 

**Sakusa:** Im with Iwa on here, let's do the damn thing already.

 **Terushima:** Yeeeeaaaaah i wanna cuddle with Saku saku already.

 **Sakusa:** NO.

 **Terushima:** What? Why? You're already calling me Teru teru. LOL

 **Kuroo:** SAKUSA? PET NAMES? WHOA.

 **Sakusa:** SHUT UP.

 **Bokuto:** SAKUSA BRO |Heart| |Heart|

 **Ushijima:** How would this work?

 **Sugawara:** So, yesterday, we asked around for questions, dares and stuff, right? Those we're complied and our bot would randomly draw a name and pair it up with the question/dares submitted, and ofc, you need to do it/answer it.

 **Noya:** THATS SO COOL

 **Hinata:** OH NO, I HOPE I DONT GET THE DARE I SUBMITTED

 **Tsukishima:** LOL goodluck to the person that would get mine.

 **Tendou:** Interesting.

 **Sugawara:** It's a very simple bot, please bare with it.

 **Akaashi:** This is really good, suga, don't worry.

 **Oikawa:** True! I don't think i can ever make this lol

 **Iwaizumi:** OFC you can't.

 **Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN Atsumu: Are we gonna start? I hope Osamu gets my dare! I am manifesting it.

 **Kita:** We should move to another room, babe. Osamu's glaring at you.

 **Suna:** Yeah, so you can ruun away before he can do anything.

 **Osamu:** YOU BETTER MOVE A COUNTRY AWAY.

 **Atsumu:** HAHAHA

 **BOT.PartyAPP** Welcome! Let's start the party! There are 14 couples, the couple at the end of the game with most points wins! completing a quest gets you 2 points, losing a quest gets you no points, Goodluck! Drawing a name! 

**Daichi:** We're starting!

 **Hinata:** IM NERVOUS

 **BOT.PartyAPP** **@Iwaizumi** Type accept to draw a random quest

 **Iwaizumi** accept

 **BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest: Post a photo of you kissing the person you love (submitted: by Oikawa Tooru) you have 1 minute to do so. Or face a penalty from the server admins!

 **Oikawa:** KYAAAA

 **Kuroo:** OYA OYA? NICE FIRST ROLL 

**Atsumu:** WAIT, HOLY SHIT, IT POSTS WHO SUBMITTED THE QUESTIONS?

 **Sugawara:** Yes it does.

 **Atsumu:** OOOHH...

_Iwaizumi sent a photo: |IwaKissingOikawa.jpeg|_

**BOT.PartyAPP** Quest complete! Drawing another name! IwaOi: 2 points

 **Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN |Heart| |Heart|

 **Iwaizumi:** SHUT UP

 **Kuroo:** Oh, come on, you enjoyed it too.

 **BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Hinata** Type confirm to draw a random quest!

 **Hinata:** confprm

 **Hinata:** congrm

 **Hinata:** Oh sorry

 **Tsukishima:** You are so dumb.

 **Hinata:** SHUT UP TUSKISHIMA

 **Kageyama:** IGNORE HIM JUST TYPE IT BOKE

 **BOT.PartyAPP:** Time's up, drawing another name!

 **Hinata:** NOOOOOO

 **Tsukishima:** HA HA HA HA

 **Kyotani:** That's so annoying.

 **Kageyama:** TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD, THAT'S CHEATING , RIGHT?

 **Sugawara:** It's fair game. Hinata got distracted, baby, focus alright?

 **Kageyama:** DAMMIT. TSUKISHIMA

 **BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Kenma:** Type confirm to draw a random quest

 **Kenma:** confirm

 **Kuroo:** Let's go kitten!

 **BOT.PartyAPP:** Truth time! Tell the whole server how much you love your boyfriend. (submitted by: Sugawara) you have 1 minutes to do so, or face a punishment for above!

 **Kuroo:** SUGA YOU ANGEL

 **Kenma:** ....

 **Hinata:** Let's go kenma! Let's beat tsukishima!

 **Kenma:** I.. I love you Kuroo, you're annoying, clingy and can be possessive at times, but i dont' care, because i love the way you hug me when we sleep together, i love the way you laugh, i love your kisses, I love you so much kuroo, im sorry if i dont say it often, but i hope the times i say it at times like this will reach you. i love you.

 **Suga:** wow.

 **Yaku:** I'm proud of you baby.

 **Kenma:** FUCK IT, I HATE LOSING.

 **Bokuto:** BRO.

 **Bokuto:** BRO **@Kuroo**

 **Tsukishima:** IS HE DEAD?

 **Iwaizumi:** GOOD.

 **Lev:** LOL

 **Ushijima:** That was such a sweet message.

 **Bokuto:** BROOO

 **Kuroo:** HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK I CANT BELIEVE THIS IM CRYING WHAT THE FUCK BUT IM TURNED ON SO MUCH TOO BUT HOLY SHIT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO I WANNA KISS YOU RIGHT NOW KITTEN

 **Kenma:** Calm down kuroo.

 **BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest complete! KuroKen: 2 points Drawing another name!  
_Point Table  
IwaOi - 2  
KuroKen - 2 ___

__

__**Akaashi:** These questions are pretty good._ _

__**Bokuto:** I hope i get the one that'll let me kiss you Akaashi!_ _

__**Akaashi:** I hope for that one as well, Bokuto-san._ _

__**Atsumu:** Well.... I hope only one of my question gets drawn._ _

__**Kita:** Why... what did you write? I hope it's nothing outragoues._ _

__**Atsumu:** |NervousGif|_ _

__**Tendou:** That's not a good sign. lol._ _

__**BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Hanamaki** type confirm to draw a random quest._ _

__**Matsukawa:** Fuck yeah, let's go Makki_ _

__**Hanamaki:** confirm_ _

__**BOT.PartyAPP:** Post a shirtless photo of you while flexing your biceps and abs! (submitted by: Matsukawa) you have 1 minute to do so. Before a ghost drags you to hell!_ _

__**Matsukawa:** FUCK YES_ _

__**Hanamaki:** PERVY. _ _

___Hanamaki sent a photo: |HanamakiShirtlessFlexingMirrorSelfie.jpeg|_ _ _

___**Matsukawa:** Get thirsty, this hot guy right here is mine._ _ _

___**BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest complete! MakkiTsun: 2 points! Drawing a name!  
_Points Table  
IwaOi - 2  
KuroKen - 2  
MakkiTtsun - 2__ _ _

___ _

___**Ushijima:** Why does the aoba johsai team acts perverted_ _ _

___**Sakusa:** You guys are such perverts._ _ _

___**Iwaizumi:** SHUT UP USHIJIMA_ _ _

___ _

___**BOT.PartyAPP:** **Atsumu** type confirm to draw a random quest!_ _ _

___**Atsumu:** OOOHHH HERE WE GO._ _ _

___**Atsumu:** confirm _ _ _

___**Kita:** Goodluck pretty, smash it._ _ _

___**Atsumu:** |FlyingKissEmoji|_ _ _

___**BOT.PartyAPP:** Film yourself while drinking a glass of vinegar. (submitted: Osamu) you have 1 minutes to do it, or face a punishment!_ _ _

___**Osamu:** Oh look at that, this just got interesting._ _ _

___**Atsumu:** OSAMUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU DOLT_ _ _

___**Kita:** Can I do it in his place?_ _ _

___**Daichi:** NOPE. Sorry bro._ _ _

___**Kita:** Damn._ _ _

___**Atsumu:** It's okay babe. |CryingEmoji|_ _ _

___**Osamu:** Do it, bitch. |LaughingEmoji|_ _ _

___**Suna:** You meanie._ _ _

___**Osamu:** Tell me you didn't wanna see it._ _ _

___**Asahi:** Poor atsumu._ _ _

___**Atsumu:** I hate you Osamu!_ _ _

___**Osamu:** Time's running out, bro._ _ _

____Atsumu posted a video: |AtsumuChuggingGlassOfVinegar.mp4|_ _ _ _

___**Kenma:** OOFFF_ _ _

___**Hinata:** Are you okay Atsumu-san!_ _ _

___**Atasumu:** yes i am, it's pretty grossssssss tho, like my brother. |AngryEmoji|_ _ _

___**Osamu:** LOL_ _ _

___**Sakusa:** drink warm water to wash it down._ _ _

___**Atsumu:** t-thank you.._ _ _

___**Kita:BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest complete! AtsuKita: 2 points. Drawing a name!  
_Points Table  
IwaOi - 2  
KuroKen - 2  
MakkitTsun - 2  
AtsuKita - 2__ _ _

___ _

___**Terushima:** NGL, this is so much fun, can't wait for my turn!_ _ _

___**Tendou:** Wait till you get a weirder quest than drinking a glass of soy sauce._ _ _

___**Terushima:** Im down! _ _ _

___ _

___**BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Sakusa:** type confirm to draw a random quest_ _ _

___**Sakusa:** Oh fuck me._ _ _

___**Terushima:** Been trying to. aasdalkjfsdg._ _ _

___**Daichi:** SMOOTH +3_ _ _

___**Kuroo:** ASFSDGSD You have an aggressive one there omi omi. u w u_ _ _

___**Bokuto:** u w u_ _ _

___**Sakusa:** SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, be thankful i'm doing this shit._ _ _

___**Sakusa:** confirm_ _ _

___**BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest: Post a photo of you kissing the person you love (submitted: by Oikawa Tooru) you have 1 minute to do so. Or face a penalty from the server admins!_ _ _

___**Kuroo:** Oya? Oya?_ _ _

___**Bokuto:** Oya oya oya???_ _ _

___ _

____Sakusa sent a photo: |ShirtlessSakusaKissingShirtlessTerushima.jpeg|_ _ _ _

___ _

___**Daichi:** Did you..... really.... just.... kissed someone that easily? Whoa._ _ _

___**Kuroo:** Moreover, why are you both shirtless???_ _ _

___**Terushima:** It's pretty stuffy and hot in his room, his ac is literally iced up, so we're letting it melt first._ _ _

___**Bokuto:** Press x for doubt._ _ _

___**Daichi:** X_ _ _

___**Kuroo:** X_ _ _

___**Sakusa:** Shut up already._ _ _

___**Akaashi:** Since when do you let people you just met into your room so easy? Wow. What did terushima feed you?_ _ _

___**Terushima:** Just lots of love. |WinkingEmoji|_ _ _

___ _

___**BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest complete! SakuShima 2 points! Drawing a name!  
_Points Table  
IwaOi - 2  
KuroKen - 2  
MakkitTsun - 2  
AtsuKita - 2  
SakuShima - 2__ _ _

___ _

___ _

___\--  
To Be Continued_ _ _


	19. The One On Discord Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BOT.PartyAPP:** Send it in 3.... 2... 1.
> 
> **Kenma:** Neck
> 
> **Oikawa:** Pecs
> 
> **Iwaizumi:** Biceps
> 
> **Kuroo:** Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: looks like i forgot to add the fact that, all the couples are together atm. that's one of the things they agreed on when of course, playing a couples game night.

**Discord Server**   
**Couples Game Night**   
_xx-04-xxxx 9:00 pm_

**BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Bokuto** type confirm to draw a random quest!

**Bokuto:** confirm

**Bokuto:** LET ME KISS AKAASHI LET ME KISS AKAASHI LET ME KISS AKAASHI LET ME KISS AKAASHI

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Besides your boyfriend, who in this server would you date? (submitted: Terushima) Answer in a minute or get spiked in the face by Ushijima

**Bokuto:** OOFFF.

**Kuroo:** BRO.

**Hinata:** I wonder who it is.

**Oikawa:** Nice question yuuji.

**Terushima:** Thanks babe!

**Sakusa:** |TiredFace|

**Terushima:** Don't be jealous saku saku :)

**Bokuto:** If not Akaashi, i think i'd be all over either Hinata or Kenma.

**Kuroo:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Kageyama:** So you've chose death, you owl.

**Bokuto:** LOL, I mean, out of everyone else in here kenma and hinata are the only ones i know that well and actually likes.

**Akaashi:** To be honest, id answer the same thing.

**Kenma:** Really?

**Akaashi:** Yes, you and Hinata are equally cute :)

**Bokuto:** OI OI OI

**Akaashi:** :)

**Kuroo:** MOVE ON TO THE DAMN NEXT QUESTION.

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest complete! BokuAka 2 points! Drawing a name!  
 _Points Table_  
IwaOi - 2  
KuroKen - 2  
MakkitTsun - 2  
AtsuKita - 2  
SakuShima - 2  
BokuAka - 2

**BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Yaku** type confirm to draw a random quest

**Yaku:** confirm

**Kuroo:** Come on, give him something hella hard.

**Yaku:** Fuck off gramps

**Kuroo:** No u

**Yaku:** NO U

**Kuroo:** NO U

**BOT.PartyAPP:** How many times do you, and your boyfriend does it in a day? (submitted: Bokuto) You have a minute to answer before the fire nation attacks!

**Yaku:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Kuroo:** NICE ONE OWL HAHAHA YOURE FUCKED YAKU

**Lev:** Do you want me to answer instead? Yaku-san?

**Yaku:** SHUT UP LEV

**Bokuto:** Well, you need to answer, or else, you will be punished. HAHA

**Yaku:** DAMMIT

**Yaku:** 3 times a day is the most. WTF. This is so unfair, why did i get this question.

**Kuroo:** Lev, you have all the stamina for that, but none for training???

**Lev:** Well, im already too tired to practice... so.

**Bokuto:** HAHAAHAHHA

**Kuroo:** Yaku, please, control yourself. 

**Yaku:** STFU

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Quest complete! YakuLev 2 points! Drawing a name!  
 _Points Table_  
IwaOi - 2  
KuroKen - 2  
MakkitTsun - 2  
AtsuKita - 2  
SakuShima - 2  
BokuAka - 2  
YakuLev- 2 

**BOT.PartyAPP:** First versus round! Couple vs couple! **@Kenma @kuroo** vs **@Iwaizumi @Oikawa** type confirm to draw a couple quest, winning couple gets 4 points losing gets 1.

**Iwaizumi:** Lets mop the floor with this dudes.

**Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN IM SO HAPPY YOURE THIS EXCITED FOR US

**Iwaizumi:** I just dont want to lose.

**Kuroo:** Lets go kitten

**BOT.PartyAPP:** KuroKen, IwaOi you need to answer this question: **@Kuroo @Iwaizumi** What's your boyfriend's favorite part of your body? The couple with the same answer gets the point.

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Type it now....

**Bokuto:** Bet, on my bro.

**Kyoutani:** Bet on Iwa-senpai of course.

**Ushijima:** Iwaizumi and Oikawa always loses, so i will be betting on kuroo and kenma.

**Iwaizumi:** Oh fuck you.

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Send it in 3.... 2... 1.

**Kenma:** Neck

**Oikawa:** Pecs

**Iwaizumi:** Biceps

**Kuroo:** Neck

**Ushijima:** As usual, they lost.

**Tendou:** FUFUFU

**Iwaizumi:** ASDASFSGDSG YOU SAID YOU LOVE MY BICEPS SHITTYKAWA

**Oikawa:** I DO, BUT I LOVE YOUR PECS MORE

**Iwaizumi:** I FUCKING HATE THIS GAME

**Kuroo:** Kitten |KissingEmoji| |KissingEmoji|

**Kenma:** I love the smell of you neck, and to nuzzle in it. |Heart|

**Kuroo:** Kitten, holy shit, this is literally the most times you complimented our relationship

**Kenma:** Don't get used to it.

**Kuroo:** I KNOW, AND IM SOAKING IN IT |ThousandHeatrs.GIF|

**BOT.PartyAPP:** KuroKen gets the point! Drawing a name!  
 _Points Table_  
KuroKen - 6  
IwaOi - 3  
MakkitTsun - 2  
AtsuKita - 2  
SakuShima - 2  
BokuAka - 2  
YakuLev- 2 

**BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Kyoutani** type confirm to draw a random quest

**Kyoutani:** Finally

**Kyoutani:** confirm

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Confess one sin you did to your boyfriend. (submitted: Yahaba) You have 1 minute to answer before the dinosaurs get extinct!

**Noya:** OH NO **@Tsukishima** SAVE THEM

**Daichi:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Kageyama:** Poor DINOSOWS

**Hinata:** PFFFT

**Tsukishima:** STFU

**Kyoutani:** I... I used his face moisturizer.... as lube that one time.

**Yahaba:** I FUCKING KNEW IT. I HAD RASHES FOR DAYS. FOR DAYS YOU BASTARD

**Kyoutani:** FUCK, OKAY, IM SORRY. I BOUGHT YOU FOOD FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK, WHATEVER YOU CRAVED I BOUGHT FOR YOU.

**Iwaizumi:** So that's the reason you were acting so weird?

**Kyoutani:** Im sorry. okay?

**Yahaba:** Ofc baby.

**Oikawa:** AAawwwwwww mad dog-chan

**Kyoutani:** Fuck off flattykawa

**BOT.PartyAPP:** KyouHaba 2 points! Drawing a name!  
 _Points Table_  
KuroKen - 6  
IwaOi - 3  
MakkitTsun - 2  
AtsuKita - 2  
SakuShima - 2  
BokuAka - 2  
YakuLev- 2   
KyouHaba - 2

**BOT.PartyAPP:** **@Sakusa** type confirm to draw a random quest

**Sakusa:** WTF, ME AGAIN

**Kuroo:** LOLOL Put on a shirt this time bro.

**Bokuto:** Your abs are great, but mine's better.

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Do you still have feelings for your ex? (submitted: Atsumu) You have one minute to respond before the train leaves the station!

**Kuroo:** Oh.

**Bokuto:** My.

**Oikawa:** Oh my god.

_Sakusa is typing_

\--  
To Be Continued


	20. The One On Discord Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Terushima:** Do you still love him?
> 
> **Terushima:** Atsumu? Do you still have feelings for Sakusa?
> 
> **Kita:** Don't answer that.
> 
> **Terushima:** Scared?

**Discord Server**   
**Couples Game Night**   
_xx-04-xxxx 9:34pm_

**BOT.PartyAPP:** Do you still have feelings for your ex? (submitted: Atsumu) You have one minute to respond before the train leaves the station!

**Kuroo:** Oh.

**Bokuto:** My.

**Oikawa:** Oh my god.

_Sakusa is typing_

**Bokuto:** OJH MY GOD THIS TENSION

**Akaashi:** Bokuto san, please be quiet.

**Kita:** He needs to answer the question.

**Sakusa:** And i am going to answer, yes, i do, i still have feelings for Atsumu.

**Kita:** Pause the game.

**Atsumu:** Kita..

**Kita:** Pause the fucking game.

**BOT.PartyAPP:** And we have a winner! KuroKen with 6 points! Runner-up IwaOi with 3 points! Good job everyone, Game ended! See you soon!

**Kuroo:** Yay we won!

**Kenma:** Kuroo, i swear you'll sleep on the sofa. No blankets.

**Kuroo:** Sorry kitten.

**Daichi:** You guys.... probably... should need to talk this out..

**Kita:** So, do you still love Atsumu?

**Bokuto:** Or not.

**Sakusa:** I do, I still love him very much.

**Kita:** Why?

**Sakusa:** Because the love i have for Atsu won't just go away, we spent a long time together, and I know i was never a good boyfriend, and i regretted all of it.

**Atsumu:** Then why date Terushima?

**Sakusa:** If you're asking whether he knows anything, yes, he knows my feelings towards you. He understands me, and how feelings won't just go away after breaking up. And for that i am thankful for him, thankful i have him.

**Atsumu:** It's just fucked up knowing youre the rebound and you act like a couple.

**Tersushima:** Wait, are you talking about me? Fuck you.

**Kita:** Hey!

**Sakusa:** Let's all calm down, no need to raise a ruckus here.

**Terushima:** So what if i am the rebound? The ex-boyfriend look alike, so what? At least i spent time to understand Sakusa as a person, have you ever thought about getting to know him and connecting with him on a deeper level?

**Atsumu:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASSHOLE

**Terushima:** All that time you dated how many times have you slept together? Hold hands? Kissed? Those times were nothing compared to how many times we did on the shorter amount of times we spent together

**Atsumu:** FUCK YOU

**Terushima:** You wanna know why? Because you were complacent, complacent that Sakusa won't find love, complacent that he'll stay with you because you tolerate him, and also because of that your feelings grew dimmer for him, and that's why you two broke up.

**Sakusa:** That's enough.

**Atsumu:** SO WHAT IF I FELT LIKE THAT, IS IT SO WRONG TO FEEL THAT WAY

**Sakusa:** I SAID ENOUGH!

**Kita:** Are you just dating him to make Atsumu jealous? What is the fucking point in all of this

**Sakusa:** At first, yes. He reminded me of the old atsumu.

**Kita:** Do you still want Atsumu?

**Sakusa:** To be honest, i dont know.

**Sakusa:** We broke up and it destroyed me, but it's because of that, i learned how to move past my shit and be a better person, not only to myself but to others too. There's still a piece of me that loves him so fucking much, but a larger amount of me is trying to move on. I know it sounds selfish, idiotic and insane and i apologize, to you Atsu, Kita and Terushima, and to everyone in here right now, i am so fucking sorry you had to see all this unravel.

**Atsumu:** There's no need to apologize omi.. 

**Terushima:** Do you still love him?

**Terushima:** Atsumu? Do you still have feelings for Sakusa?

**Kita:** Don't answer that.

**Terushima:** Scared?

**Kita:** FUCK OFF BASTARD. DO NOT FUCKING ANSWER HIM

**Atsumu:** I do.

**Atsumu:** I still do.

**Kita:** Fuck.

_Kita has left the server...._

**DM**   
_xx-04-xxxx 10:11 pm_

**Sakusa:** I feel like i have to apologize to you.

**Terushima:** What for? I knew what I was going in to, you don't have to apologize.

**Sakusa:** It's just I feel horrible.

**Terushima:** It's completely human to try and find a safe place to hide and heal in after a heartbreak. And i wanted to give that to you.

**Sakusa:** Thank you.

**Terushima:** I guess, this is it? It's time?

**Sakusa:** Time for what?

**Sakusa:** Time for you to get Atsumu back silly boy.

**Sakusa:** I.. I don't know what to say, really.

**Terushima:** But, you know, I really did enjoyed the short time we spent together, sorry if i made it sound like we were whoring around at each other back at the discord. lol

**Sakusa:** We did, sleep together a few times, which is totally out of my character.

**Terushima:** IKR. You can be pretty beastly. lol. 

**Terushima:** Hey.

**Sakusa:** Yeah?

**Terushima:** I'm breaking up with you :)

**Terushima:** There's this hotter guy, I just met earlier, I kinda dig him, And I'm planning on making him fall in love with me.

**Terushima:** So go get Atsumu back, And when you do get him back, which i know you will. Don't ever be a stupid piece of shit and let him go again.

**Terushima:** Got that?

**Sakusa:** Thank you, Teru teru.

**Terushima:** Say sorry to Atsumu for me.

**Sakusa:** I will.

\--  
END


	21. The One With Terushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Terushima:** Hey?
> 
> **Atsumu:** ....
> 
> **Atsumu:** Hi?
> 
> **Terushima:** I hope you and Sakusa have talked already.

**DM**   
_xx-09-xxxx 9:13 am_

**Terushima:** Knock knock?

**Kita:** Seriously? When will you stop?

**Terushima:** Ohhh hey, look at that, took you 5 days to finally respond to me, pfft, my original guess was about 10 days. lol.

**Kita:** What the fuck do you want?

**Terushima:** I mean.... we both got dumped. right? was just checking if you know, you wanna hang out? bro it out

**Kita:** Why would i fucking do that

**Terushima:** Idk, cause im cool, im fun. Why not?

**Kita:** Are you always like this? fucking hell.

**Terushima:** Nah, only when i spot something that interests me.

**Kita:** Don't treat me like how you treated Sakusa.

**Terushima:** What gave you that idea?

**Kita:** Am i wrong? This is exactly how you approached him, get fucking lost.

**Tersushima:** Okayyy number 1. ouch, that hurts?

**Terushima:** And number 2. I knew Sakusa was still in love with Atsumu.

**Terushima:** And 3, all i did was cheer the guy up, i knew from the start he was still on Atsumu, and was only interested cause i remind him of me, that was nothing serious, all i did was to remind him how he's still gung ho on that pretty boy. He wanted to learn how to be a proper partner, while handling his own quirks, and that's about it.

**Kita:** So, you slept with him just for kicks and giggles?

**Terushima:** Like 2 times, he's really good, lucky Atsumu.

**Kita:** Whatever.

**Tersushima:** So, is that a yes, on a date?

**Kita:** NO

**Terushima:** Ohhh come on, i kinda dig you you know? tall, brooding dude. 

**Kita:** I said no.

**Terushima:** I just have to say, im the type of person that knows when playtime is over. I can get pretty serious.

**Kita:** Still a no.

**Terushima:** Hm.

**Terushima:** Well, there's no need to rush things, isn't there?

**Kita:** There's nothing to rush.

**Terushima:** Okkaaayyy.

**Kita:** I MEAN IT

**Terushima:** Whaaat? I totally agreed. :)

**Kita:** I really dont like you.

**Terushima:** For now :)

**Kita:** jfc.

**Terushima:** ;)

**DM**   
_xx-09-xxxx 10:54 am_

**Terushima:** Hey?

**Atsumu:** ....

**Atsumu:** Hi?

**Terushima:** I hope you and Sakusa have talked already.

**Atsumu:** We did... he, actually came here at our house.

**Terushima:** FYI, my idea.

**Atsumu:** But why??

**Terushima:** Cause, he's in love with you?

**Atsumu:** But we broke up and he dated you.

**Terushima:** Right after you started dating Kita.

**Terushima:** But that's not the point.

**Terushima:** The point here is that, you and him both dated people despite still being inlove with each other. You even slept with said people.

**Atsumu:** Im sorry.

**Terushima:** Direct that apology to Kita. Not me, i slept with Sakusa twice, and my gut is telling me you had waaaay more with Kita.

**Atsumu:** Yeah.... I was maybe... thinking of Sakusa for most of those..

**Terushima:** And that hurt Kita the most. Why you should apologize to him, talk to him again. So he can move on.... with me. lol.

**Atsumu:** WAIT WHAT

**Terushima:** Yeah, weird no? I kinda dig Kita. I kinda dig shy, sielnt but deadly type of guys. lol.

**Atsumu:** You are fucking wild bro.

**Terushima:** Ahhhh, you called me bro. lol.

**Terushima:** Anywho, take my advice, talk to Kita properly. So i can swoop him in. 

**Atsumu:** I know this got messy, but. Thank you.

**Terushima:** Oh, before i forgot, everyone's still worried about our situation, so we better fix this up now so everyone (especially sugamama) can stop worrying.

\--  
END


	22. The One Where The Tops Talked Seriously, Or Was It Serious At All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kita:** the fuck
> 
> **Kuroo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> **Bokuto:** WE'RE BACK BITCHES. FUCK, I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS! (P.S. don't tell akaashi i just said bitches.)
> 
> **Tsukishima:** Screenshot, saved, sent.
> 
> **Bokuto:** DICK

**GC**  
**TOPS**  
_xx-10-xxxx 8:00 am_

**Kuroo:** So..... is.... everyone... okay? the groupchats feels like a ghost town... im sad.

**Bokuto:** We're sad.

**Bokuto:** V_V

**Iwaizumi:** you losers needs to shut the fuck up.

**Iwaizumi:** but

**Iwaizumi:** bros.... **@Kita @Sakusa** we good?

**Kuroo:** yeah, let's tag them, thats probably a good idea, nice job iwafuckingzumi

**Iwaizumi:** SHADDUP

**Sakusa:** Uh.. yeah, we're good.

**Kita:** I can say im good once Terushima stops pestering me like a fucking bug.

**Sakusa:** Do... you need me to tell him to stop pestering you?

**Kita:** .... no.

**Tsukishima:** What a fucking simp you are.

**Kita:** the fuck

**Kuroo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Bokuto:** WE'RE BACK BITCHES. FUCK, I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS! (P.S. don't tell akaashi i just said bitches.)

**Tsukishima:** Screenshot, saved, sent.

**Bokuto:** DICK

**Sakusa:** Terushima's.... i really nice fellow... this is so fucking weird wow, ngl

**Kita:** IT IS.

**Sakusa:** But, i wanna thank you for talking to me personally.

**Kita:** Just. Don't break his heart again.

**Sakusa:** That's a promise.

**Daichi:** From rivals to best friends.

**Makki:** You love to see it.

**Kita:** Lol, we're not best friends.

**Bokuto:** YET.

**Kuroo:** LOL

**Sakusa:** This is starting to get loud again, im heading out.

**Sakusa:** Oh, and Kita

**Kita:** Yeah?

**Sakusa:** Terushima's weird, but he's a nice person. Also, he told me he's planning on waiting at the park where you usually passby during your afternoon jogs. So don't be surprised when he just pops out of nowhere.

**Kita:** I- 

**Kita:** I'll keep that in mind, thank you.

**Kuroo:** BFF, BFFS FOREVER

**Bokuto:** AND EVER

_Sakusa is offline_

**Kyoutani:** real talk tho, are you really interested or not with Terushima?

**Kuroo:** OOOHHH, Mad dog-chan didn't take you were the gossip type.

**Bokuto:** Spill spilll spilllllll

**Kyoutani:** Shut up or ill punch your stupid face.

**Iwaizumi:** Dont answer him! He's a spy for the bottoms!

**Kyoutani:** IM NOT

**Iwaizumi:** OH REALLY.SO HOW COME OIKAWA FOUND OUT I BOUGHT HIM A BOX OF EXPENSIVE CHOCOLATE? THE ONE HE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT?

**Kyoutani:** IDK

**Iwaizumi:** LIAR

**Lev:** But im curious too

**Makki:** Dude, same here.

_Daichi kicked Kyoutani for 24 hours_

**Daichi:** Okay, there you go, we will delete our messages before he comes back.

**Kuroo:** Uncle Kita? Can you pwease answew ouw questions~

**Bokuto:** pwetty pweaseeee? u W u

**Kita:** Seriously? you have nothing to do huh? but to bother me

**Daichi:** We're just curious, after that discorrd incident happened everyone stepped away from social media. So, everyone's really worried and curious.

**Asahi:** Right, i mean, it's more worried than curious.

**Kageyama:** Oh, **@Iwaizumi** It was SIMPishima that told Oikawa-san about that box of chocolates not the dog.

**Iwaizumi:** WHAT

**Kageyama** He got mad, you scored higher on that dinosaur trivia whatever shit you answered on facebook, he got more heated when you tagged him on the post you shared of the said score, that's why he told Oikawa-san about it.

**Iwaizumi:** I WILL KILL HIM, THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OPENED ON OUR ANNIVERSARY.

**Kuroo:** Are we gonna melt this chocolate perhaps?

**Bokuto:** ooooohhhhhh

**Kuroo:** then, are we gonna play with it a bit? 

**Bokuto:** U w U

**Iwaizumi:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Kuroo:** Im telling, you'll get laid a year's worth if you pull it off.

**Bokuto:** I, Kotaro Bokuto, testifies to the statement above me. It was a night worth of thousand lays.

**Daichi:** You guys are such nerds.

**Iwaizumi:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE CHOCOLATES'S GONE NOW, I DIDN'T EVEN GOTTEN EVEN A TINY BITE

**Makki:** Captain, just buy another one. jfc.

**Iwaizumi:** HELL NO

**Iwaizumi:** **@Kita** Back to you bastard. Distract them with your feelings for Terushima

**Kita:** I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR HIM.

**Makki:** So.... you'd be okay, if i re-introduce Terushima to our teammate Kindaichi?

**Iwaizumi:** Kindaichi? Since when?

**Makki:** Oh yeah, you weren't there when we had our practice last sunday, against them, Pffft. poor kindaichi got love at first sight with Terushima he confessed right away. 

**Kita:** WHAT??

**Iwaizumi:** How come i didn't know anything about this?

**Makki:** Oh he bribed us. He treated us to our favorite noodle shop so we'll keep our mouths shut. Oikawa was with us, i'm really shocked he didn't tell you.

**Kita:** WTF, so he's dating this kindaichi too?

**Iwaizumi:** Right. I was at cram school, Hm. So, that's why he didn't ate dinner.

**Kuroo:** "TOO"

**Bokuto:** Someone's jelly. o w o

**Kita:** Fucking answer me, is he dating some other guy?

**Daichi:** Whoa, kita, calm down. You're acting like some clingy boyfriend right there.

**Kita:** Just fucking answer me.

**Makki:** Bro, chill, Terushima shut him down so hard Kindaichi cried, hence why he treated us to keep our mouth shut.

**Bokuto:** Kita, I can hear you squeeling from here. u w u

**Kita:** Oh thank god.

**Daicih:** Looks like we don't really need to ask you how you feel towards Terushima, huh, Kita?

**Kuroo:** looks like, someone's already under someone's spell.

**Bokuto:** HA HA HA

**Kita** .....

**Kita:** FUCK.

\--  
END


	23. The One With Kita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kuroo:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> **Bokuto:** IM DYING ASDAFADFDSA
> 
> **Daichi:** The sad part is, i think he actually meant that as a compliment haha
> 
> _Tsukishima is offline_

**DM**   
_xx-11-xxxx 10:46 am_

**Kita:** Hey

**Terushima:** oh, hello there kita-san

**Kita:** What's up?

**Terushima:** Hm. Nothing really.

**Kita:** Um, I thought you were by the park yesterday?

**Terushima:** Ohhhh, i guess sakusa did really told you. lol.

**Kita:** Why weren't you there?

**Terushima:** Ohhh, i just figured you'd just shoo me away plus, i was tired, since we lost to aoba johsai on the practice match, our new coach made us train harder.

**Kita:** Oh.

**Terushima:** Yeah.

**Kita:** Hey!

**Terushima:** Yeah?

**Kita:** What the hell? What's wrong with you? 

**Terushima:** Wdym?

**Kita:** By now, you should've made any obvious joke about me missing you or something, yet you didn't. What's happening?

**Terushima:** Ohhh, that, yeah, haha, sorry, im just really tired right now. Plus, i don't wnna get shut down and yelled at by you again, maybe some other time.

**Kita:** ......

**Kita:** Are you done playing with me now? Is this what this is?

**Terushima:** What? Wait? I thought you don't like it? 

**Kita:** WELL I DO. OKAY. SO GET YOUR ASS UP THERE AND COME HAVE A NICE FUCKING SNACK WITH ME CAUSE I FUCKING MISSED YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ONLY DISAPPEARED FOR LIKE A FUCKING DAY.

**Terushima:** Wow, But, honestly i am really tired-

**Kita:** FINE TEXT ME WHERE YOU LIVE AND ILL COME TO YOU.

**Terushima:** O- okay....

**Kita:** AND WHAT SNACKS WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO BRING YOU

**Terushima:** Um, you would be enough to be honest. ;)

**Kita:** F-FINE. IM ONY MY FUCKING WAY.

**GC**   
**TOPS**   
_xx-11-xxxx 4:00 pm_

_Kita sent a screenshot: KitaTerushimaConvo.jpeg_

**Kita:** This is all your fucking fault.

**Kuroo:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA RIP BRO.

**Kyoutani:** Another one got hypnotized by one of them. rip.

**Ushijima:** Tendou never hypnotized me, what do you mean?

**Iwaizumi:** Shut up ushiwaka, Kita, bro, wait till they use some puppy eyed shit so you'd stay the night and just go at it all night. 

**Bokuto:** That aint that bad.

**Iwaizumi:** Yeah for you! I have my scholarship and grades to keep! I cannot answer Oikawa'as ass anywhere on the test can i?

**Kuroo:** It would be fun tho, if you did.

**Bokuto:** HAHAHAHA

**Tsukishima:** Welcome to the simp club, kita.

**Ushijima:** Population you and him.

**Daichi:** LOL

**Kuroo:** HHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

**Ushijima:** That was Tendou, we are together.

**Daichi:** We know, you are always together.

**Tsukishima:** Shut up i blocked your spike.

**Ushijima:** Yeah you did, one spike, out of what? a hundred? congratulations.

**Kuroo:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Bokuto:** IM DYING ASDAFADFDSA

**Daichi:** The sad part is, i think he actually meant that as a compliment haha

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Kita:** Poor Tsukishima.

**Asahi:** Well, he aint used to getting stuffed like that. lol.

**Daichi:** Yeah, he's he king of sarcasm in our groupchat.

**Osamu:** It's too early to be rowdy you guys.

**Bokuto:** Guess guess! Kita finally dated Terushima!

**Kita:** SHUT UP WE'RE NOT DATING

**Osamu:** Oh good. Im happy, I've seen a couple of his glances at you before, but never said anything, you guys would be a good couple.

**Kita:** WE ARE NOT DATING

**Osamu:** But dont tell my brother.

**Daichi:** Why not?

**Osamu:** He'll want a triple date with me him and kita. And that would be just awful. I dont wanna go karaoke or hiking or whatever the fuck he wants to do on a date.

**Kita:** Off, I hate karaoke.

\--  
END


	24. The One With Karasuno's Group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Asahi:** Noooo asdhflsdjkgldfkjglkdfjgldkalsd suga im so sorry.
> 
> **DADchi:** WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING PUT A NAME TAG ON THAT
> 
> **Asahi:** Because, that's mine. What's so wrong with that?
> 
> **Kagshroom:** Well.... i think now, you know why it's bad to do that.

**GC**   
**Noya and Ryuu's Mafia**   
_xx-13-xxxx 7:55 am_

**DADchi:** **@everyone** Who did it? Who hid Noya's bag?

**Sugamama:** We're not mad, we just wanna know and get Noya his bag back.

**CoolNoya:** SERIOUSLY, THIS IS ANNOYING ME NOW

**Asahi:** Guys, he is really annoyed, he already at five ice popsicles at this point and i don't think that's healthy.

**Little Giant(2):** What happened?

**YamsGucci:** Someone took Noya's bag and hid it.

**SIMPishima:** Honestly, he deserves it for being too annoying.

**DADchi:** TSUKISHIMA

**Sugamama:** KEI

**CoolNoya:** TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD WHERE IS IT

**Kagshroom:** Why the fuck would you hide someone's bag? What the hell is wrong with you.

**SIMPishima:** Well he took my notebook, so i took his bag.

**Ennoshita:** You guys are not acting like highschoolers right now, jfc.

**CoolRyuu:** OI TSUKKI THIS IS WAR, GIVE IT BACK BEFORE YOU REGRET IT

**CoolNoya:** My bag has a lock, so there! You won't get to see what's inside! Meanwhile, we're here reading your simp book. HAHA

**Asahi:** I promise, i only over hear what they are reading, i am not at all interested in what is in it.

**DADchi:** Jesus, how did this even start.

**Sugamama:** something childish ofc. Our children are such pain in the ass dadchi |CryEmoji|

**DADchi:** It's gonna be okay, babe.

**Ennoshita:** Regardless of how this started, let us all be logical adults and stop this bullcrap.

**CoolNoya:** NO

**SIMPishima:** I can always borrow a hammer from the eco club to open this shit. Let's see who'll laugh last.

**Asahi:** PLEASE DONT DO THAT

**CoolNoya:** OH, I WONDER WHO CAN RUN THERE FIRST, THE LIBERO WHO RUNS AROUND THE COURT OR THE TALL ASS SLOW MOVING MOFO

_CoolNoya is offline_   
_SIMPishima is offline_

**DADchi:** JFC, we have to make sure they don't crosspaths with the principal.

**Sugamama:** Ennoshita, take Kinno and Nari at hunt them bitches down.

**Ennoshita:** Aye aye, can i use excessive force?

**Sugamama:** For this situation, permission granted.

**Ennoshita:** On it.

_Ennoshita is offline_   
_Kinnoshita is offline_   
_Narita is offline_

**DADchi:** Holy shit, they've been lurking all this time?

**Little Giant(2):** Hopefully they don't knock the wig off the principal's head again.

**Kagshroom:** PFFFTTT

**CoolRyuu:** Don't jix it hinata, damn! HAHA

**DADchi:** Instead of making jokes, why not help in finding them.

**Little giant(2):** Im in a study class atm.

**CoolRyuu:** Same

**Kagshroom:** I would like to, But I just don't want to.

**CoolRyuu:** Lol Kageyama.

**Little Giant(2):** What is even inside Noya's bag, and on Tsukki's notebook.

**Asahi:** Stuff that should not be seen in the daylight hinata, that's what.

**Little Giant(2):** Now i'm curious.

**CoolRyuu:** You'll find out soon hinata, we just need to secure the bag. LOL

**DADchi:** Either way, this will end in absolute chaos. smh.

_xx-13-xxxx 9:35am_

**SIMPishima:** Guess who got a hammer from setsuna-sensei. i'm giving you ten seconds to give my notebook back.

**CoolNoya:** DAMMIT

**Sugamama:** Children, stop this, im getting mad now.

_CoolNoya sent an image: |TsukkiNotebookYamaguchiDoodleWithHeart.jpeg|_

**CoolNoya:** SIMP

**SIMPishima:** Oh, that's weak, wanna see a big move? Let me show you.

**Asahi:** OH GOD PLEASE NO

_SIMPishima sent an image: |LubeBottleSmallBoxOfCondomsWithNameTagOfAsahi.jpeg|_

**Asahi:** Noooo asdhflsdjkgldfkjglkdfjgldkalsd suga im so sorry.

**DADchi:** WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING PUT A NAME TAG ON THAT

**Asahi:** Because, that's mine. What's so wrong with that?

**Kagshroom:** Well.... i think now, you know why it's bad to do that.

**CoolRyuu:** HAHAHA ASAHI-SAN, Strawberry flavored? Really?

**Asahi:** Noya, likes the smell.

**CoolNoya:** ASDASGHFGJHADH

**Sugamama:** ASAHI.

**Asahi:** Suga.... calm down... please.... i dont wanna die, i still wanna have Noya's babies.

**CollNoya:** :""">

**Sugamama:** YOU TOLD ME.

**Asahi:** I know, i know what i told you, im sorry.

**Sugamama:** DAICHI.

**DADchi:** SHOLY SHIT, I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. I SWEAR. I LOVE YOU.

**Asahi:** |CryingEmoji|

**Sugamama:** THIS. FUCKING. STOPS. NOW.

**Sugamama:** ARE WE CLEAR?

**DADchi:** yesss... i love you.

**Asahi:** I'll be jumping on the cliff now, bye. i love you and our future babies, noya.

**Sugamama:** TSUKISHIMA. ANSWER. NOW.

**YamsGucci:** Yes! Tsukki, would stop!!

**SIMPishima:** FINE.

\--  
END


	25. The One Where It's Just Totally Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kuroo:** 10 Bucks, Kitten and I have the best ship name.
> 
> **Iwaizumi:** YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING SHIP? WTF?
> 
> **Daichi:** I think he meant "ship" name. You know? Like, you and Oikawa's name mixed together?
> 
> **Kuroo:** idiot.
> 
> **Iwaizumi:** STFU, how am i supposed to know that's a thing, and there's an actual name for it.

**GC**   
**Everyone's In Here**   
_xx-16-xxxx 10:12am_

**Kuroo:** 10 Bucks, Kitten and I have the best ship name.

**Iwaizumi:** YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING SHIP? WTF?

**Daichi:** I think he meant "ship" name. You know? Like, you and Oikawa's name mixed together?

**Kuroo:** idiot.

**Iwaizumi:** STFU, how am i supposed to know that's a thing, and there's an actual name for it.

**Bokuto:** UGH. Sorry bro, but, it's BokuAkaa ftw.

**Kuroo:** KuroKen bitches.

**Daichi:** *Ahem* DaiSuga *Ahem*

**Ushiwaka:** It sounds like, Suga just died. Or you are about to kill him.

**Tendou:** PFFFT.

**Daichi:** .......

**Suga:** Oh, don't worry about it baby, it's the best ship name.

**Hinata:** KageHina?

**Kageyama:** Hands down, game over.

**Tsukishima:** That's such a funny joke, go tell another one.

**Kageyama:** Another joke? What, something like, ha ha you have the smallest pee pee joke?

**Daichi:** Holy shit, kageyama.

**Hinata:** -oop

**Tendou:** Oh, that's cold steel to the balls.

**Kyoutani:** lol

**Yamaguchi:** The audacity, i still love you, big or not big pee pee.

**Oikawa:** Aaaaannnnd what did i just walked into.

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Iwaizumi:** he was barely online the past week cause of that, and now he's gone again! I miss his snarks!

**Terushima:** Hey yo!

**Sakusa:** *cringes*

**Terushima:** Oh shut up.

**Kita:** Babe, we talked about this.

**Terushima:** ;P

**Kuroo:** BABE

**Nokuto:** UwU

**Yahaba:** KyouHaba that's it that's the message.

**Oikawa:** Bruh. have you never heard of IwaOi

**Iwaizumi:** IwaOi |ArmsFlexingGif|

**Kenma:** Can you all shut up. Im playing. The pinging is distracting the fuck out of my life.

**Kenma:** ALSO.

**Kenma:** KuroKen #1, KageHina #2 and BokuAkaa #3. 

**Kuroo:** |HeartExplodingGif| Kitten, babe, honey, i love you, i'll gift you in game items, omygod let me simp on you.

**Kenma:** Kuroo...... not on public. jfc.

**Daichi:** I guess, kenma... does... like...being simped on by kuroo.... huh.

**Akaashi:** Oh, if you only know how he talks about Kuroo, you'll get confused on who simps on who.

**Kuroo:** **:O**

**Kuroo:** What can i do to get a hold of those? I can do anything, anything, you want me to murder Ushijima? I'll do it.

**Tendou:** HEY.

**Ushijima:** You are always welcome to try, Kuroo.

**Kenma:** Akaashi! Don't expose me!

**Akaashi:** :)

**Atsumu:** Maybe we should do, another couples night? I mean, it's not such a bad idea now is it?

**Sakusa:** you left your beanie on the couch.

**Atsumu:** Oh, woops, sorry, daddy

**Sakusa:** STOP OR ILL BURN THE BEANIE

**Atsumu:** NO!! THAT'S MY FAVORITE ONE

**Terushima:** I say we burn it.

**Kita:** burn it.

**Kuroo:** It'll look good x100 when burned.

**Atsumu:** Stop gas lighting him!

**Sakusa:** You have 5 minutes.

**Atsumu:** WAIT! GIVE ME 10! DAMMIT MY BACK STILL HURTS YOU KNOW!

**Bokuto:** UwU Sakusa, you hurt his back, that's too much.

**Suga:** I can relate tho, Atsumu, fighthing!

**Oikawa** That's why, you use a pillow.

**Hinata:** What? I dont get it.

**Suga:** Oh honey, you don;t need to know, not now anyways.

**Kenma:** LOL

**Kuroo:** Kitten, you're still here |Heart|

**Akaashi:** Kenma, don't worry, i wont say anything anymore :)

**Kenma:** |SighEmoji|

**Kenma:** Fine.

**Kenma:** See you tonight Kuroo.

**Kuroo:** yyyessssssss |HeartmEmoji|

**Yaku:** God, you are such a simp.

**Kuroo:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?? Look in the mirror first, shorty before calling someone a simp.

**Yaku:** GRANDPA, EVEN YOUR JOKES ARE OLD, SIMP

**Kuroo:** ATLEAST I AM A SIMP, WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE A SHRIMP

**Yaku:** OH YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO YOUR HOUSE AND KICK THAT LANKY ASS OF YOURS.

**Daichi:** Annnnnd that's our cue to leave. **@Lev** make sure they dont actually kill each other.

**Lev:** It's okay, i'll just pink yaku down, no biggie.

**Yaku:** WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN

**Kuroo:** "No BIGGIE" VERY FITTING. LOL

**Yaku:** ASDFEAFD KUROO YOU BASTARD

\--  
END


	26. The One Where Tsukki Was Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Noya:** Let's just get this over with so asahi and i can sleep.
> 
> **Suga:** Sleep or "sleep" Asahi, i swear.
> 
> **Asahi:** JUST SLEEP, WE PRACTICED HIM SETTING BACK ROW ATTACKS FOR ME.

**GC**   
**Karasuno GC**   
_xx-21-xxxx 8:30 am_

**Noya:** AWWWW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE NAMES IN OUR GC??

**Suga:** I reset them all

**Ryuu:** LAME

**Noya:** BUT WHY

**Suga:** It\s for everyone's good. Back me up here captain. **@Daichi**

**Daichi:** As much as i'm enjoying seeing my name as dad and suga as mom, and the whole role playing, it is indeed for the gc's best interest.

**Ryuu:** LAMEEEE

**Noya:** BOOOO

**Kageyama:** I know whose fault this was.

**Hinata:** ME TOOOO >:(

**Noya:** SPILL

**Daichi:** ALL OF YOU STOP

**Ennoshita:** Ugh, since when did that actually stopped them Daichi? This is hopeless, better yet, just out it with so we know 100% of the facts.

**Daichi:** SIGH. FINE

**Kageyama:** IT WAS FUCKING DINOSAUR ADDICTED SMALL WEINER TSUKISHIMA

**Suga:** TSUKISH- I mean, KAGEYAMA TOBIO, WHAT THE FUCK

**Noya:** THAT STILL DOESNT MY QUESTION, BUT WHY.

**Ryuu:** What's up with ya boo? **@Yamaguchi**

**Daichi:** ISTG Kageyama, Hinata we've talked about this!

**Hinata:** OOP IT WAS KAGEYAMA NOT ME

**Kageyama:** WOW, COULD YOU THROW ME UNDER THE BUS ANY FASTER BABE

**Yamaguchi:** .... um.... tsukki.... is... kinda.... sulking atm. he doesnt even talk to me that much..

**Noya:** HOLY SHIT, ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION, HOW HARD IT IS TO ANSWER THE QUESTION "WHY"

**Asahi:** Calm down noya, you might pop a vein. i dont wanna be a widower this young

**Yamaguchi:** Ahhh, sorry, i think it's all about you joking around his... um... crap, i dont know how to say it..

**Daichi:** STOP WITH THE SMALL DICK JOKES.

**Suga:** Oh my god.

**Noya:** HAHAHAHAAHHAHA

**Yamaguchi:** Seriously! Stop! It isnt even that small! plus, its thick, so it doesnt really matter that much

**Hinata:** ...

**Suga:** .....

**Daichi:** .......

**Ennoshita:** TMI YAMS, TMI

**Yamaguchi:** Oh, ooops. sorry bout that. It's just that, it's pissing him off so much. We need to stop it.

**Daichi:** Is he online? Where is he?

**Ryuu:** Broo **@Tsukishima**

**Noya:** Brooo **@Tsukishima**

**Daichi:** I hope you two doesn't have any deathwishes, cause i swear. even Asahi won't be able to stop me.

**Noya:** Daddy chill.

**Ryuu:** BRO. We promise to behave ourselves, we're a team. we're sorry, and look, everything's back to normal, stop salting already bro **@Tsukishima**

**Noya:** We promise to drop the dick joke. Yamaguchi said he still very much enjoys it and your thickness.

**Ryuu:** AHHAHASHDHASFSDFGDg

**Asahi:** NOYA!

**Daichi:** YUU, YOU SON OF A 

**Noya:** LAST ONE, I SWEAR, I SWEAR TO ASAHI **@Tsukishima**

**Ennoshita:** Well, Kageyama, Hinata? The both of you have something to say as well?

**Kageyama:** .... do we really have to? it was mainly noya and ryuu-san

**Daichi:** NOW

**Kageyama:** .... sry

**Ennoshita:** That's the most pathetic, fake and rude sorry ever. holy shit.

**Tsukishima:** I'd only accept these apologies if.

**Daichi:** IF?

**Tsukishima:** tell me you e-mail adds.

**Asahi:** All of us?

**Tsukishima:** Yes.

**Kageyama:** NO HELL FUCK NO

**Tsukishima:** Selfish bitch. Fine.

**Noya:** YuuNyaaaaa@gmail.com

**Noya:** Let's just get this over with so asahi and i can sleep.

**Suga:** Sleep or "sleep" Asahi????? i swear.

**Asahi:** JUST SLEEP, WE PRACTICED HIM SETTING BACK ROW ATTACKS FOR ME.

**Hinata:** SunshineHinata10@gmail.com

**Suga:** What a cute email, baby hinata

**Hinata:** :>

**Ryuu:** TRworldgreatest@gmail.com

**Asahi:** AzuAsa777@gmail.com

**Daichi:** SawamuraDaichiJP@gmail.com

**Suga:** S.KoushiSawamura@gmail.com

**Daichi:** Babe...

**Suga:** :">

**Tsukishima:** Eeew. Gross. Whose left?

**Ennoshita:** MafiaBossEnno13@gmail.com

**Ennoshita:** SHUT THE FUCK UP I WAS 12 WHEN I MADE THIS

**Kageyama:** NOPE. O WONT DO IT, THIS SMAELLS FISHY.

**Tsukishima:** ... we're teamates you know that right? team chemistry is built with trust.

**Daichi:** Come on kageyama, what could go wrong.

**Hinata:** Let's just get this over with so we can grab some ice cream at coach ukai's store!

**Kageyama:** UGH. FINE.

**Kageyama:** WorldsBestSetterKageyama@Gmail.com

**Tsukishima:** Wow, not a tad narcissistic at all.

**Kageyama:** FUCK OFF. 

**Tsukishima:** Thank you, for all of this.

**Daichi:** What are you going to do with that again?

**Tsukishima:** Oh, you'll see, you will all see.

**Asahi:** That just gave me the weirdest chill ever....

**Suga:** ....

\--  
END


	27. The One With Tsukki Being Messy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Iwaizumi:** Sure, im bored anyways.
> 
>  **Akaashi:** You guys are such enablers.
> 
>  **Tsukishima:** Is that a no?
> 
>  **Akaashi:** .....

**GC**  
**Karasuno GC**  
_xx-24-xxxx 7:24 am ___

__

__

__**Suga:** Something's ..... off...._ _

__**Asahi:** Wait, what?_ _

__**Suga:** Something bad is happening._ _

__**Asahi:** IT WASNT ME_ _

__**Suga:** Shush._ _

__**Suga:** **@Ryuu @Noya @Hinata @Kageyama @Daichi you guys good?**_ _

__**Daichi:** we're literally in one bed, you dont have to tag me_ _

__**Daichi:** Oh... oops._ _

__**Ryuu:** We good, noya and I are at the foot hill store buying popsicles for everyone._ _

__**Kageyama:** we're at the gym lockers_ _

__**Suga:** .. Why the fuck are you at the gym lock-_ _

__**Suga:** KAGEYAMA TOBIO YOU BETTER BE NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOURE DOING_ _

___Kageyama Tobio is offline_ _ _

__**Suga:** SON OF A_ _

__**Ennoshita:** Calm down suga, you are literally doing the same with daichi, for crying out loud, that's the school clinic._ _

__**Yamaguchi:** ........... _ _

__**Ennoshita:** Yamaguchi? you good?_ _

__**Yamaguchi:** IM SORRY_ _

__**Daichi:** What's happening now?_ _

__**Tsukishima:** Hey guys! Good morning! :)_ _

__**Asahi:** WTF_ _

__**Ryuu:** You know it's fucked up when Asahi says the f word._ _

__**Noya:** It's mighty sexy tho tbh._ _

__**Asahi:** NOYA_ _

__**Suga:** Good morning tsukki, what's up? What's happening to yams?_ _

__**Tsukishima:** Oh, im just here to invite you all at the other group chat, the one where everyone's in there._ _

__**Daichi:** Oh, nothing..... you guys might want to check it out... :)_ _

__**Suga:** THATS EXTREMELY SUS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TSUKISHIMA_ _

__**Hinata:** GUYS HOLY SHIT_ _

__**Ennoshita:** Okay, now its really fucked up, first asahi, and now hinata's cursing??_ _

__**Kageyama:** Go to the other group chat! NOW_ _

__

__

__

__

__

__**GC**  
**Everyone's In Here**  
_xx-24-xxxx 7:26 am_ _ _

__

__

__**Suga:** What's happening in here? What did our dumbass freshman did?_ _

__**Kuroo:** Well, for one, we know you like role playing cop-robber before doing it._ _

__**Suga:** .... noooo... that's not true._ _

__**Tsikishima:** oh really.  
_Tsukishima sent a screenshot:_ |SugaDaichiSmuttyConvo.jpeg|_ _

__**Suga:** HEY! WTF HOWS YOU GET THAT???? I DELETED THAT FROM OUR CHAT HISTORY WTF_ _

__**Tsukishima:** I think you know how._ _

__**Daichi:** ...._ _

__**Suga:** Our emails..._ _

__**Kageyama:** STUPID TSUKISHIMA, I SWEAR TO GOD_ _

__**Kuroo:** Get it daddy daichi_ _

__**Bokuto:** I own a pair of handcuffs if you ever need one bro_ _

__**Terushima:** I own some extra blindfolds *wink *wink_ _

__**Kita:** Shut up, and focus on your class._ _

__**Terushima:** MAKE ME_ _

__**Kita:** ARE YOU DARING ME?_ _

__**Terushima:** .... no.  
_Terushima is offline__ _

__

__**Tsukishima:** GUESS HOW MANY MORE I HAVE IN MY BAG_ _

__**Ryuu:** OI OI OI OI OI OI OI OI OI OI OI_ _

__**Ennoshita:** WE SHOULD, YOU SHOULD STOP THIS._ _

__**Kuroo:** OOOOHHHHH, WHAT IS THIS? DO I SMELL THE SCENT OF SOMEONE GUILTY?_ _

__**Ryuu:** FUCK NO, SHUT UP_ _

__**Ushijima:** sounds guilty to me._ _

__**Ryuu:** HELL NO_ _

__**Tendou:** Def guilty._ _

___Tsukishima sent a screenshot: |RyuuandEnnoshitaConvoAboutTheDinnerDateTheyHad.jpeg|_ _ _

___**Suga:** WAIT WHAT_ _ _

___**Asahi:** RYUUUU?????_ _ _

___**Ennoshita:** GODAMMIT_ _ _

___**Noya:** HOLY ASDFASFSDg_ _ _

___**Ryuu:** TSUKISHIMA ILL KILL FORREAL_ _ _

___**Atsumu:** RAISE THAT FLAG BALD HEAD_ _ _

___**Ryuu:** I AINT BALD_ _ _

___**Oikawa:** *Dj khaled noises* Another one._ _ _

___**Iwaizumi:** LOL, no one saw that one coming._ _ _

___**Suga:** I NEED THE BACK STORY. NOW._ _ _

___**Tsukishima:** Oh, we need that, but first, i am not even a quarter done with what i got from all of my dumbasss teammates. raise your hands if you want more._ _ _

___**Tendou:** AGGRESSIVELY RAISES HANDS, USHIJIMA'S HANDS TOO_ _ _

___**Oikwa:** I wanna see my junior's dirt. so yes._ _ _

___**Iwaizumi:** Sure, im bored anyways._ _ _

___**Akaashi:** You guys are such enablers._ _ _

___**Tsukishima:** Is that a no?_ _ _

___**Akaashi:** ....._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___\--  
END_ _ _


	28. The One With Tsukki Being Messy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Iwaizumi:** So, **@Kenma** What kink does Kuroo like?
> 
> **Kuroo:** Pffft, as if he'd tell ya
> 
> **Iwaizumi:** I'll gift you the +13 true dragon necklace you are missing to complete the set and set bonus.

**GC**   
**Everyone's In Here**   
_xx-24-xxxx 7:40 am_

**Suga:** OH GOD, TSUKKI STOP, NO MORE. **@Kageyama** FUCKING APOLOGIZE ALREADY, I DONT THINK I CAN SHOW MYSELF IN PUBLIC ANYMORE

**Kuroo:** Suga, im not kink shaming you or anything, but having a "being praised kink" is sooooo fit with your personality. lol.

**Suga:** asfjkasdhfjkswhdgsjkghsjkfghdfjkgd

**Daichi:** I love you honey, stay strong.

**Kageyama:** HELL NO. WHY WOULD I APOLOGIZE ITS NOT MY DICK, ITS HIS.

**Tendou:** Balls of steel +11

**Iwaizumi:** Bold, unlike shittykawa right here.

**Oikawa:** HEY

**Yaku:** Dang, imagine waking up in the morning to all that. wow.

**Suga:** Please dont change the way you look at me yaku-san.

**Lev:** Oh, he won't, dont worry, weve done kinkier. 

**Yaku:** ... i swear lev, dont make me come at your room and beat your ass.

**Kuroo:** Instead, go to his room and beat his, ass.

**Bokuto:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BRO.

**Tsukishima:** Is that so, king, or should i just post hinata's kitten picture you took when his parents went away for a weekend and you slept over?

**Hinata:** **:O**

**Kageyama:** WTF.

**Tendou:** Balls of steel - 15

**Daichi:** jfc here we go, suga, hold me, cuddle with me.

**Oikawa:** OH. SO YOU HAVE THAT KINK LIKE IWA-CHAN TOO, CAT EARS PERHAPS? AND A TAIL?

**Iwaizumi:** SHITHEAD

**Ushijima:** I didn't know you're that kind of weird iwaizumi

**Iwaizumi:** SHUT IT

**Tendou:** How about you? Ushihoney-kun, what's your kink? 

**Ushijima:** I havent really thought about it, satori.

_Tsukishima has sent an image: |CroppedImageOfHinataWithCatEars.jpeg|_

**Kageyama:** OH HELL NO, I SWEAR TO GOD FOUR EYE DINO FREAK

**Hinata:** :O

**Tendou:** Think about something, ushihoney-kun, there has to be something.

**Iwaizumi:** Stop wwith this weird nicknames.

**Tendou:** STOP BEING HORNY WITH CAT EARED OIKAWA

**Iwaizumi:** asdgfjkfhgkshgfh

**Oikawa:** Would you rather that? Iwa-chan?

**Iwaizumi:** SHUT UP ALREADY

**Tendou:** JUST WHAT I THOUGHT

**Bokuto:** LOL

**Kuroo:** HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH POOR IWA

**Iwaizumi:** SHUT UP ROOSTER FREAK

**Ushijima:** I've thought of one.

**Tendou:** ooh oohh what is it?

**Ushijima:** Getting punished for losing an important game perhaps.

**Oikawa:** But you lost games already, so, you always get horny when you lose?

**Tendou:** I mean, we lose like one per year, so.

**Iwaizumi:** BOOO

**Ushijima:** I meant, getting punished by you, satori.

**Kuroo:** :o

**Bokuto:** :O

**Akaashi:** :O

**Daichi:** :O

**Suga:** :o

**Tendou:** :O

**Tendou:** i- is that so....

**Ushijima:** Yes, i just got hard think about it, so i think it works.

**Tendou:** I-

_Tendou is offline_   
_Ushijima is offline_

**Tsukishima:** And now that's done, ladies and gents.  
 _Tsukishima sent an image: |HinataWithCatEarsAndLickingHisHands.jpeg|_

**Kageyama:** WHAT THE FUCK DELTE THAT YOU FUCKING MORON WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

**Matsukawa:** **@Goshki**

**Hanamaki:** **@Goshki**

**Yaku:** **@Goshki**

**Kageyama:** Why are you dumbasses taggin this gosh-whatever dude

**Bokuto:** u w u bro, i think you know.

**Goshki:** what the fuck

**Hanamaki:** Scroll up a little bro.

**Goshki:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Hanamki:** you're welcome.

**Goshki:** THAT SO FUCKING INSANELY FUCKING ADORABLE WHAT THE FUCK

**Kageyama:** Um, what the fuck?

**Daichi:** Kageyama calm your ass down.

**Goshki:** Oh shit.  
 _Goshki is offline_

**Tsukishima:** HAHAHAHAAHAH THIS IS NICE

**Matsukawa:** You're scary, jfc.

**Hanamaki:** Thank god, we aint your teammate.

**Iwaizumi:** We do have shittykawa, so, i think that balances it out.

**Hanamaki:** LOL

**Matsukawa:** That's so true. lol.

**Oikawa:** Mean, so mean that i won't put on the cat ears you bought me.

**Hanamaki:** HAHAAHHAAHAHAHHA

**Kageyama:** TAKE THAT DOWN BITCH

**Tsukishima:** WHY? ISN't ADORABLE? OH WAIT, HOW DID YOU SAY IT? ADORKABLE? HAHAHAHAHA

**Kageyama:** ASDFSGSDFHRTHGFh

_Hinata is offline_

**Kuroo:** Iwa bro, what now? no cat ears for you tonight HAHA

**Iwaizumi:** So, **@Kenma** What kink does Kuroo like?

**Kuroo:** Pffft, as if he'd tell ya

**Iwaizumi:** I'll gift you the +13 true dragon necklace you are missing to complete the set and set bonus.

**Kenma:** Kuroo like to do it with socks on.

**Kuroo:** WTF. KENMA HOLY SHIT

**Iwaizumi:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH SEE YOU'RE WEIRD TOO

**Iwaizumi:** Something kinkier, and i'll give you any summer themed skin of your choice.

**Kuroo:** KENMA DONT EVEN. I'LL BUY YOU THE WHOLE SET. 

**Kenma:** Hm. i liking this.

**Tsukishima:** We should combine forces kenma, we'd rule the world.

**Kenma:** Let me think about it. Let me just finish this deal with iwa and kuroo.

**Kuroo:** Kitten..... why...

**Kageyama:** I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS

**Daichi:** I SAID STOP ALREADY

\--  
END


	29. The One With Goshki's Hard Crushing On Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kenma:** you sure bout that buddyboy.
> 
> **Daichi:** oh
> 
> **Kuroo:** We need one kenma, forreal.
> 
> **Bokuto:** HAHAHA

**DM**  
_xx-11-xxxx 7:29 am_

**Goshki:** I HATE YOU

**Goshki:** I HATE YOU SO -excuse me- FUCKING MUCH SENPAI, OH MY GOD

**Tendou:** Good morning to you too, baby goshki.

**Goshki:** this is all your fault TvT

**Tendou:** What is?

**Goshki:** THAT DAMNED HINATA WITH CAT EARS PICTURE

**Tendou:** Lol i didn't tag you

**Goshki:** TENDOU SENPAI TT

**Tendou:** hahahahahahahaha

**Goshki:** DONT LAUGH AT ME

**Tendou:** FINEEEEE I TOLD THEM YOU'RE HARD CRUSHNG ON THE ANNOYING HUMAN CHEETOS.

**Goshki:** IM NOT HARD CRUSHING

**Tendou:** ssssUuuurReee.

**Goshki:** I SWEAR

**Tendou:** But, let me ask you one thing.

**Goshki:** Yes?

**Tendou:** Did you saved that picture of hinata? or perhaps made it your phone screen lock?

**Goshki:** ..........

**Goshki:** no

**Tendou:** Goshki, baby. The earth just opened a little ready to swallow you whole for that lie.

**DM**  
_xx-11-xxxx 7:58am_

**Kageyama:** So.

**Ushijima:** Tobio?

**Kageyama:** So this kouhai of yours. Gosh-whatever-he-is-so-dead-person.

**Ushijima:** What about him? Tobio?

**Kageyama:** He has a crush on hinata?

**Ushijima:** He does.

**Kageyama:** SINCE WHEN, WTF

**Ushijima:** Calm down, Tobio.

**Kageyama:** since when?

**Ushijima:** Since the mock youth training, when you were in tokyo on the youth program.

**Kageyama:** The one when he became the ball boy?

**Ushijima:** Yes, i heard he did ask Hinata out. I am not quite sure what became fruit of that. Perhaps he may have turned Goshki down.

**Kageyama:** Good. That's all.

**Ushijima:** Oh, and Tobio?

**Kageyama:** Yeah?

**Ushijima:** Hinata looks dope as fuck with cat ears i went u w u

**Kageyama:** I- what?

**Ushijima:** That was Satori, i apologize.

**Kageyama:** Jesus christ.

**Kageyama:** Do you ever separate? You two? It's like you're super glued to the waist.

**GC**  
**Eveyone's In Here**  
_xx-11-xxxx 8:10 am_

**Oikawa:** LOOK LOOK!  
_Oikawa sent images:_

_KenmaCatEars.jpeg_  
_AkaashiBunnyEars.jpeg_  
_OikawaCatEars.jpeg_  
_ShirabuBunnyEars.jpeg_

**Eita:** So this was what you were doing when you locked yourself on the bathroom? Shirabu?

**Shirabu:** Obviously.

**Shirabu:** I wouldn't have liked the idea of you being horny after seeing me like this

**Eita:** ... fair enough.

**Iwaizumi:** What is this for?

**Kuroo:** Yum.

**Oikawa:** Oh nothing, it's setter's day out and we just saw it, and bought it!

**Iwaizumi:** So why is Eita in there? 

**Eita:** SO WHAT IF IM HERE

**Kuroo:** #Clingy

**Bokuto:** Is this why you ditched me today akaashi U.U

**Akaashi:** I bought you a new pair of under armour bokuto-san.

**Bokuto:** Thank you babyyyyyy <3

**Kuroo:** Good job on draggin Kenma out of bed this early in the morning.

**Kenma:** Well, i dont have anything to do for this morning, since Iwa already gave me the set necklace and skins he promised. Thank you Iwa.

**Iwaizumi:** You're welcome.

**Kuroo:** ILL BUY YOU ALL OF NEXT MONTH'S BATTLE PASS REWARDS KENMA, I PROMISE, IWAS DUMB GIFT IS NOTHING ON THAT

**Kenma:** :'>

**Oikawa:** AND WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN ME IWA-CHAN 

**Iwaizumi:** UH. DO YOU NEED A 10 PAGE BACK-TO-BACK YELLOW PAPER OF THE THINGS I GAVE AND DONE FOR YOU, SHITTYKAWA

**Oikawa:** ;) no

**Daichi:** Isn't kageyama and suga supposed to be with you guys? You guys are the only ones?

**Kenma:** They are here, they just refused to wear the ears, i think theyd rather wear the tails instead of the ears.

**Kuroo:** THERES A TAIL

**Daichi:** WAIT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, EARS? TAILS?

**Oikawa:** Secret ;) ;) ;)

**Suga:** THERE'S NO TAIL

_Kenma sent an image: Suga holding a pink tail.jpeg_

**Kenma:** you sure bout that buddyboy.

**Daichi:** oh

**Kuroo:** We need one kenma, forreal.

**Bokuto:** HAHAHA 

**Ushijima:** I would've love to see you in a bunny ear satori, too bad you weren't there.

**Tendou:** Shirabu, i need 100 pieces of bunny ears, different colors. thank you.

**Eita:** AND YOU CALL ME THE HORNY BASTARD. **@Shirabu**

\--  
END


	30. The One With Kuroo's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kuroo:** Kitten?
> 
> **Kenma:** Yeah?

**DM**  
_xx-21-xxxx 9:31 am_

**Kenma:** I guess you're still sulking?

**Kenma:** Kuroo?

**Kuroo:** No.

**Kenma:** Well that's an obvs lie.

**Kuroo:** Well ofcourse im mad! Iwa bought you shit ton of shit. On top of that, in exchange of that, you told secrets about me and us!

**Kenma:** Well, do you regret it? do you regret that everyone now knows how you get laid?

**Kuroo:** Well...

**Kenma:** How even Bokuto-san is envious i let you do some stuff akaashi wont let him do?

**Kuroo::** Well...

**Kenma:** Or how, Iwa and Daichi thinks you're such a stud now.

**Kuroo:** ....

**Kuroo:** Wait..

**Kuroo:** DONT PATRONIZE ME

**Kuroo:** You aint fooling this one! Im still mad.

**Kenma:** You mean, you don't like me, trying to simp a little to you?

**Kuroo:** Okayyy... now im thinking this isnt you kitten, what the hell

**Kenma:** Hinata was right, you know, we should really simp a little towards our partners at times too.

**Kuroo:** okayyyy, this is really really confusing me now. im scared.

**Kenma:** im sorry, if i went a little too far :)

_Kenma sent an image: |KenmaWithCatEarsSelfie.jpeg|_

**Kuroo:** That's hella cute oml.

**Kenma:** One time, ill wear this for you. Itll be our secret. :)

**Kuroo:** Kitten?

**Kenma:** Yeah?

**Kuroo:** Im coming over?

**Kenma:** You can stay the night.

**Kuroo:** I'll be there in a MINUTE.

**Kenma:** So you're not mad anymore?

**Kuroo:** ...... no....

**Kenma:** I'll see you :)

**Dm**  
_xx-22-xxxx 3:03pm_

**Hinata:** HOW WAS IT? HOWD IT GO?

**Kenma:** It went, great, although my back is killing me, and i dont think i can ever look at cat ears anymore.

**Hinata:** HAHAHAHA

**Kenma:** How'd it go with kageyama?

**Hinata:** He passed out midway with a nosebleed.... :(

**Kenma:** LOL

**Hinata:** He also said he wont be looking at those things the same way anymore. lol.

\--Bonus chapter  
END


	31. The One After New Years

**GC**  
 **Everyone's In Here**  
xx-15-xxxx  
8:16 am

**Oikawa:** HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES! HOW'S EVERYONE'S XMAS/NEW YEARS BREAK?

**Hinata:** Happy new years! It's been great!

**Daichi:** Some rest and break is great tbh.

**Kuroo:** LOL

**Iwaizumi:** Guess who cant fit in their uniform anymore?

**Atsumu:** -oop

**Oikawa:** HEY!

**Bokuto:** HAHAHAHA

**Kuroo:** HAHAHAHAHA

**Sugawara:** *gasp* no you did not.

**Oikawa:** I could not believe this, my own boyfriend, calling me out like that.

**Iwaizumi:** Tho, to be fair, im loving that fatass.

**Oikawa** <3 <3 <3 <3 Iwa-chaaaan

**Kenma:** I guess, the days of a silent chat notifs are gone. fuck my life.

**Oikawa:** I love you new dadbod too iwa-channn <3

**Iwaizumi:** .....

**Kuroo:** OH, A REVERSE BURN HAHAHAHAHA DADBOD IWA HAHAHA

**Bokuto:** Offf, should've stayed away from those hams and fried chicken, iwa my boy. HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Iwaizumi:** STFU

**Atsumu:** Let's get to the gym then! Omi and I are starting this new year, being more healthy!

**Iwaizmu:** Yeah. no.

**Sakusa:** Good choice.

**Atsumu:** OMI :(

**Kuroo:** I mean, who didn't gain a little bit of weight after the holidays? huh?

**Hinata:** i didnt...

**Kageyama:** me too..

**Oikawa:** Well, fuck you, you two monsters.

**Ushijima:** I also, did not gain any weights.

**Tendou:** Well, that's because you didn't eat much, waka.

**Ushijima:** That's false. I ate alot.

**Tendou:** HUH

**Ushijima:** I ate you a ton of times remember? 

**Tendou:** ASDASDASFAFEAgdfgSETafryhwsdfgsDGSDgfasdf

**Oikawa:** OH MY GOD STOP

**tendou:** Im sorry, this is my fault, i told him to be more out there with flirting with me.

**Ushijima:** That's my new years resolutiong per se, instead of winning more volleyball games, that is.

**Iwaizumi:** FUCKING NERD

**Kuroo:** Well, my new years resolution is to make Kenma pay attention more to me...

**Bokuto:** sad rooster boy.

**Kuroo:** :(

**Bokuto:** are you okay? kuroo?

**Kuroo:** no... kenma hasn't spend time with me.

**Kenma:** Yeah, cause you are not in my room atm, and you most certainly did not join us in christmas eve and new years eve dinner, yeah, sure.

Kuroo: :))

**Bokuto:** Whoaaaa

**Oikawa:** Dont tell me??

**Kuroo:** YES MOTHERFUCKERS, WE'RE LEGAL NOW, BOTH OUR FAMILIES KNOWS IM FUCKING KENMA

**Kenma:** WTF KUROO

**Kuroo:** Oh, whoops, sorry, got too excited. 

**Kuroo:** Our families knows we are dating now. Yes, aapplaud me, yes im the baddest mofo here.

**Daichi:** Congrats!

**Sugawara:** Nice! About time! We're not the only couple that's legal to their families!

**Kuroo:** ... wow... way to pop my ego.

**Bokuto:** LOL

\--  
END


End file.
